


Something Fey This Way Comes

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circus, F/M, Traveling Circus, Violence, cursing, fey, performers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus has come to town</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairy Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> http://thosesilenteyes.tumblr.com/ gave me the fantastical prompt of a traveling circus so I ran with it!

Bog looked at himself in the mirror. He put a finger under his eye and pulled downward on the skin beneath his eye. Yep, very bloodshot. He bared his fangs, still as sharp and crooked as ever, just like the claws he had always had. With the rest of his long, sharp features and the few scars on his face, he made a frightening ring master. Bog sighed, running a tongue over his sharp teeth. He just hadn't been able to get more than four hours of sleep at night and that was a good night. He wasn't really sure why; he knew he was having bad dreams about fairy princesses of all things, but why those were nightmares he didn't know. 

He sighed pulling up his suspenders over his white shirt and reached behind him to grab his long jacket with the tails. Patched in places and old looking, but it was still his favorite. He grabbed his top hat, twirled it with his long fingers before plopping it on his head and heading out. It was not the time to be worrying about strange dreams—he had a circus to put together, people to take care of, after all he was their King. He snorted to himself as he ruffled his fingers through his shortish dark hair and cracked his neck before stepping outside his travel worn trailer. The circus was in full swing this morning setting up tents and stands. 

His blue eyes took in every aspect of the circus as he walked the grounds looking like he was only out for a stroll, but actually his keen eyes were watching for any issues or other problems with the setting up of tents and other attractions. All who worked for Bog King were like him, fey-touched, which showed on them in some feature or other. For Bog, it was his pointed ears, fangs and claws, for others it was much more obvious, like the short man running up to him right now. Thang looked very much like a large frog with his wide mouth, buggie eyes and slightly green skin. He stopped in front of Bog and gave a little bow. “Sire, there are two women here to see you!! They want to join.” Bog made a sour face. Most who wanted to join the circus were not fey-touched and usually just wanted to get a behind the scenes look at the freaks. But Bog took a deep breath. 

“Alright,” he said in a long suffering tone. “Lead the way, Thang.” 

Bog followed the little man as he led him to where the entrance was going to be set up. He saw two young women, one dark and one light, waiting and watching the proceedings. They both had long coats on over their dresses. The dark one stood with a hand on her hip, a look in her eyes that dared anyone to harass her. The light one, a blonde—noticeably bubbly by the way she was jumping around—was staring with wonderment. 

Bog approached the two young women with narrowed eyes, his Scottish accent thick as he addressed them. “So, you ladies want to join our little circus do you?” The dark one took a step forward getting right in front of him almost toe to toe in order to look up at him. He smiled to himself at her bravery. Usually people saw the fangs claws and immediately were scared of him, but this little woman was not scared of him, or at least she was putting on a brave face. “Yes, my sister and I work on the trapeze.” She put her hand out to him with not the smallest sign of fear. “Marianne and Dawn Summerfield.” Bog took her hand in his. He could feel the callouses of someone who worked with her hands. 

Bog looked her and her sister up and down and then nodded. “Alright, let's see what you two can do.” 

Bog turned without looking to see if they were following, leading the way to where he knew one of the bigger tents had already been set up. When they arrived, he held open the tent flap, giving the young women a bow as he held it open for them. The two woman walked in and shed their coats which caused everyone working in the tent, including Bog, to go very quiet. The sister's were indeed fey-touched, as both women revealed the most beautiful sets of butterfly-like wings anyone had seen. 

The eldest sister's wings were a vibrant purple, while the younger sister's were a brilliant orange. After laying their coats down, the two of them went to the trapeze. Bog pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket, knocking the bottom of the pack to loosen one out, which he lit and slowly started to smoke as he watched the two women in wonderment. They climbed up the web like they were born to it. They hit the tightrope and trapeze without any fear and swung through the air, their wings flaring and twisting as they caught one another, creating a beautiful aerial dance. Bog blew out a long trail of smoke from his nostrils as he grinned slowly. Maybe they had just found their new starting act. 

When the sisters completed their routine, using their wings to drift slowly to the ground, Bog started to clap with a wide grin. “Alright ladies, you can join our little group.” The blonde, Dawn, squealed surprising Bog as she threw herself into his arms and hugging his waist. “Oh, thank you, thank you!!” She layed her chin on him looking up with the largest pair of light blue eyes, her smile almost blinding in its radiance. “What's your name?” 

Bog stuck his cigarette in his mouth and reached around to pull her loose. “Bog, you can call me Bog. Bog King. I am the ringmaster and pretty much run this circus.” The little blonde giggled. “Oh, thank you again, Boggy Woggy! Kingy Wingy! This is going to be great!” 

Bog frowned as he finally pried her loose. “Just Bog.” 

The darker one, Marianne came over and put out a hand. “Thank you, Mr. King. We had heard this circus was kind to the fey-touched.” Bog took her hand and sighed like all the world was a challenge. “Just Bog. Mr. King is for the townies. Each and everyone of us that lives with this circus is fey-touched. You won't be finding any judgment here.” Marianne smiled, looking relieved, making him wonder what the sisters had gone through before ending up at his circus gate. 

“Thank you, Bog.” She tilted her head as she smiled at him and for just a moment he thought he felt his dusty old heart, beat. 

A few days later, Bog had emptied out a trailer with the help of two of the clowns, Pare and Sunny. The trailer had been used for hauling junk, so emptying it for the two young women had not really been an issue. They moved in within hours, not having too much baggage with them and clearly wanting to get away from whatever situation they were currently living in. Bog knew better than to ask any questions about where they were coming from or rather where they were running away from. Fey-touched were usually running away from some situation and he knew better than anyone how no one wanted to answer questions about their past. If they offered, fine, but Bog was not one to pry. Bog left them to get settled. He had a circus to run. 

Bog's mother, Griselda, also fey-touched, just like Bog's father had been, was excited about the new young women joining their circus. She was immediately making plans for Bog to marry one of the women. Bog rolled his eyes in mild frustration. His mother had been trying to marry Bog off for ages now. Especially after he had given up on finding love. Another thing he never talked about. Love. All it had ever done was destroy order in the circus, order in his life and he knew that some fey-touched were just too hideous to find love. Though so far he had been the only one of their group who had found no one. He snorted at his mother as they sat in his trailer sharing a cup of tea. It was his mother's prized tea set from the old country. They had tea every evening together from this set for as long as Bog could remember. 

“Mom, please stop.” Bog closed his eyes, trying to not to let his temper get the better of him. 

“Oh, Bog dear! Your Aunt Plum and I were just talking about how they are such pretty things. Surely one of them...” 

Bog snarled ,“Mother, enough. Please!” 

Griselda sighed heavily. “Fine, fine but I am not going to give up until I find someone for you. If I have to look under every rock!” 

Bog rolled his eyes again, wondering if he would get eye strain from constant exasperation. But he had other things to worry about, such as finishing getting everything set for the townies and getting the word out about the circus. But most importantly, making sure measures were taken to protect his people from the outside world. Townies loved to come for the shows and to gawk, but sometimes they also came to start trouble.


	2. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne meets Roland

The town was littered with flyers stuck on every surface or being blown down the town streets. Many painted banners had also been put up announcing the arrival of The Dark Forest Circus. Bog stood near the gates that had been set up, a breeze blowing in from the nearby river that carried multi-colored leaves around his shoes. He had his coat on, hiding his shame and keeping the chill off. He held his hat in his hands nervously, an old habit of playing with the brim when he was worried. He looked out toward the town in the distance. They did not usually tour in the fall, but business over the summer had not been as good as usual. They had even been run out of a few stricter areas that did not want their kind near their god-fearing children. So Bog had decided to tour until the first frost, then head to their winter camp. He worried about getting through this winter, but if these harvest shows did well, then they might be alright. He ran his hand down his face; so many depended on him. In many ways he was their king, and with that came responsibility of caring for them. 

Bog sighed as he adjusted his coat over his shoulders to hide the wings. Very few knew he actually had wings, which was how he wanted it. Bog tossed his hat onto his head at the same time he started to walk. He was headed down to check how the midway was coming together. As he took his long strides across the trampled grass, some of the lot lice came running at him yelling and smiling. 

“Uncle Bog, Uncle Bog!” Bog laughed, his normally stern features relaxing as he grabbed up one of the tinier ones, a bright-eyed little girl with pointed ears wearing a yellow tutu, throwing her up into the air and catching her. She squealed with delight as the other children jumped up, wanting Uncle Bog to throw them too. Bog was unofficial uncle to all the children who were either born into or came with their parents to the circus, each and every one of them fey-touched. Bog grumbled at the children, complaining about there being too many of them as he dropped his hat on top of one and picked up another two.

He held them under his arms like sacks jiggling them about as they laughed. He told them how the tigers might need some fresh meat which made all the children squeal and laugh before he put them down, playfully chasing a few of the children around, with his fanged teeth bared, his clawed fingers wiggled at the children, but he was laughing too. The little ones squealed, some of them stealing hugs, wrapping themselves around his long legs forcing him to walk with them attached before finally running off to play. Bog smiled, watching them scamper off, happy that his circus could provide these little ones a happy enviroment to grow up in. Where being fey-touched was the norm and not the exception, as it was outside these tents. 

Marianne was at the door to her trailer, leaning against the opening as she sipped from a cup of coffee. She glanced across the way where she saw Bog playing with the children, the air filled with their squeals and laughter. She smiled to herself. He seemed gruff and in the few days since had she met him, he could curse like no one she had ever heard before, his anger quick and hot. But when she saw him—unaware that he was being watched—he was different. He would be kind to his mother, no matter how frustrated he clearly was, he made sure everyone in the circus was taken care of and then this, playing with the children. He looked fearsome and a bit scary with the claws and teeth, but he could be so gentle—and those eyes of his, so blue. She smiled faintly, watching him as he walked away unaware of her observations. 

Here in the circus, everyone was family. It was something she and her sister had been looking for, for a long time. Marianne and Dawn were the hidden shame of a well-to-do family. Dawn was fey-touched at birth, whereas Marianne's wings emerged later. From that point on, they were kept out of the public eye by their father or at least their wings were kept hidden. The last straw had come when their father had sought out someone who might remove their wings. That was when Marianne had decided it was time to leave. 

The girls had been on the run for over a year, moving from circus to circus. 

As Marianne stood there watching Bog move off becoming lost among the tents, an extremely handsome man came up to her. To her surprise, she could see a pair of moth-shaded wings draped down his back like a cape. He grinned at her. “Why, hello there.” Marianne felt a blush rush up her cheeks. He was gorgeous! He leaned one arm against her trailer, the other on his hip as he smiled at her. “Name is Roland, sweetheart. Who are you?” 

Within days Roland and Marianne were inseparable. She was completely enchanted. He was gorgeous and made her feel like a princess. Bog watched the whole thing unfold with a bitter look. Roland, the only reason they let him stay was because he was fey-touched, otherwise Bog would have kicked him out on his ass ages ago. The man had no talent except for his face and he had caused trouble on more than one occasion for all of them, usually involving the seduction of some townie's daughter.

But Bog could not seem to get rid of him, no matter how much he despised the man. He was fey-touched and thus, family. Bog felt responsible for him. But watching Roland seduce Marianne hurt, whatever she had originally sparked in him died when Roland and Marianne became a couple. As for Marianne, her attentions were all on Roland. She would still occassionaly watch Bog, feeling something stir in her chest, but each time it would vanish at the overly romantic sight of Roland. 

It was the last month of fall and the circus was setting up for the final show of their late season in another town. The air was quite crisp and Bog was sure there would be snow before they were ready to leave. Marianne and Roland had announced their engagement within the last few days, which left a darkness in the pit of Bog's heart, though he said nothing and did nothing. Dawn was learning from Sunny how to be a clown on top of her trapeze act with her sister. Bog found it hilarious, the two love birds, though Dawn was clearly unaware she was in love with the little clown and he with her. 

Bog was going into town to arrange for food, and some other miscellaneous items for his people. Going into town to deal with townies was always “fun” as his hideous face drove many of them to hide. Those who had to deal with him would stare in horror. He could not hide his facial features, his claws and fangs, but the wings were his secret only those who had traveled with the circus for many years knew about. They were hideous wings that added to his fearsome looks. If they had been beautiful wings like those of the Fairy Sisters, he may not have kept them hidden, but that was not the case. It was not that he was exactly ashamed, but he knew the horrible figure he cut and even among other fey-touched he saw himself as more hideous than most. He was accustomed to the townies' stares, whispered insults, and fear. At least that was what he would tell himself. There was a part of him that felt they were correct in how they felt about him. 

He was heading out when Marianne ran to catch up with him. “Bog! Bog!” 

He turned, his eyes landing on her and for a heartbeat his chest hurt. She was lovely in her happiness. She simply glowed. She was wearing her practice outfit, a tight fitting bodysuit of pale lavender that hugged her slim curves, her lovely wings pooled behind her. Her short brown hair looked wind blown as she touched his arm looking up at him with those warm brown eyes. “Do you know where Roland is? I have been looking all over for him. We were suppose to talk to Christopher together about the ceremony tomorrow.” Bog frowned. Christopher was ordained, the only one of them able to legally marry them. He was a large fey-touched man looking more like a walking boulder than a man. 

Bog pulled his hat off his head running his fingers over the brim. “You're getting married tomorrow? I had forgotten.” Marianne beamed, blushing with happiness. “Yes. Tomorrow. Remember, we were going to have it in the big top before the official opening day?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye.” 

“Would you help me look for him before you leave? I am sure we had a few things we needed picked up in town.” 

Bog let out a long suffering sigh and nodded. “Alright.” 

He and Marianne first looked in all the regular places, but then Bog suggested they hit the outskirts of the circus encampment. He knew a few of the carnies would take their breaks at the dark edges to play cards for a bit, maybe a little drink. He didn't really care as long as it didn't affect their work or performance. They passed by the clowns, Dawn waved enthusiastically at them as Sunny smiled, throwing balls at her. He was attempting to teach her to juggle. Her wings were flared out and she kept hitting the other clowns with them. But everyone seemed to be having a good time and laughing when Dawn would knock into someone. 

Finally, Marianne and Bog came around one of the tents that housed the fire eaters to find Roland in the arms of one of the hair hangers. She was wrapped around Roland, who was chuckling as he ran his hands down her body pulling her closer to lick her ear. Marianne gasped, both her hands coming up to her mouth, her eyes becoming huge. Bog snarled, but Marianne turned and fled just as Roland, his paramour in his arms, turned seeing they were caught. Bog didn't wait for an explanation as Roland started to stutter. He took a long step and slugged Roland across the jaw knocking him flat. The hair hanger let out a squeak and took off as Bog moved to stand threateningly over Roland. Bog's hands were fisted at his side, it was clear he wanted to hit him again, but restrained himself with effort. “Roland, I don't want to see ye. Ye better go find someplace dark to hide for a while.” 

Bog turned, his temper so black that everyone was leaping to get out of Bog's way. Bog could not believe that fool Roland had hurt Marianne! He headed to Marianne and Dawn's trailer. When he arrived, he stopped, staring at the door. Should he comfort her? Would she want him to? He started to raise his hand to knock then dropped it back down. He pulled his hat off to hold it in his hands suddenly unsure, nervous. Would she want comfort from him? That was when the door flew open, nearly knocking Bog backwards. Before he had a moment to think, he dropped his hat to catch Marianne as she threw herself into his arms and held on. She started to sob. 

Bog looked around confused as he awkwardly patted her back. People were starting to stare. It would not be long before word moved around the circus. Bog did his best to gather her up, motioning at Stuff, a large set woman with a wide mouth and fish fin like ears. “Go find her sister,” he hissed at her. Stuff nodded and took off as Bog did his best to guide Marianne back into her trailer. 

When he got her inside, the door closed, he held her awkwardly, patting her back. He whispered a few words, how it wasn't her, how special she was and that Roland didn't deserve her. He said some of the things he thought about her, how brave she was, how talented, how lucky any man would be to have her love. She had looked up at him then, her brown eyes highlighted in red from her tears and for a moment it was as if she really saw him. Not as her boss, not as the ringmaster, but as himself, as Bog. Marianne looked into those blue eyes and saw something she had never before realized had not been in Roland's green gaze, true emotion for her! She had never realized it wasn't there in Roland until she saw it in Bog. 

He smiled awkwardly at her until her sister burst in and he could hand her over. Before he did, Marianne took his hand looking up at him, holding it gently. “Thank you, Bog.” 

Bog swallowed. “Ah...yes, sorry.” 

He quickly left, letting her sister take over.


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First performance and a walk in the moonlight

Tonight the circus would be opening. Bog was dressed in full Ringmaster regalia as he made last minute inspections of everything. He worked his way around the living areas where many of the performers were practicing or putting finishing touches on costumes, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth as he smoked to calm his nerves. It was lucky for him that being fey-touched meant he could indulge in the habit without the accompanying health problems, just the slight buzz from the tobacco. Bog would nod as he walked by, making sure everyone was ready and doing alright. He saw Dawn and Marianne stretching and flaring their wings preparing for tonight's performance. The lights of the circus would catch their wings, making them glow. Bog stopped a little distance from the two young women, watching as the light caught Marianne's wings. He stared for a moment. She was so beautiful and she had become even more so as she fought against her pain from Roland's betrayal. Her strength showed through her heartache. 

He let out a heavy sigh as he turned away. 

The big top was packed that night; the Butterfly Sisters were the main attraction as Bog walked out into the the center ring. He immediately drew attention as he stood in the middle of the ring, the spotlight focused all attention on him, tall, thin and frightening. “Welcome one and all to the Dark Forest! Here you will see images of the strange, the unusual and the beautiful!!!” 

Bog walked around the ring, the light following him, catching his blue eyes and making them almost glow as he gestured with his long arms out, his gnarled, clawed fingers graceful as he moved them through the air. He had the audience enchanted with fear and excitement as they watched him. “Now open your minds, let your imagination run wild as you enter THE DARK FOREST!” 

Bog stepped back with an elegant bow as the ring was filled with the fire eaters to open the show. Bog stepped back behind the curtain. The show progressed without issue, each act coming forth to bring enchantment to the audience. Finally it was time for the Fairy Sisters. Bog straightened out his jacket and was about to walk out when Marianne stopped him for a moment. Bog frowned as he saw her. 

“Something wrong?” 

She smiled up at him. “No, I just never got a chance to really tell you thank you for the other day.” 

Bog looked embarrassed. “I didn't do anything.” 

Marianne took his hand. “You did, Bog.” Marianne stood up on tip toe and kissed him on the nose. Bog looked so stunned that she had to laugh before turning him around and pushing him out into the center ring. It took Bog a few moments to gather his wits as he inhaled, then turned toward the audience. “Now that you have entered The Dark Forest, I present to you our ultimate act. The most enchanting, the most beautiful sight, they shall show you the true wonder of fairie! I present to you, THE FAIRY SISTERS!” Bog threw his hands upward, the lights highlighted the upper ropes and trapeze where Marianne and Dawn stood, their wings extended to the delight of the crowd. Even Bog was stunned at how beautiful they looked, but his eyes were drawn to Marianne. 

Roland was backstage, his eyes followed the lights to see Marianne as well. He could not believe he had lost her. Roland never loses, he thought to himself. He didn't love her, he didn't love anyone, but this was not about love, this was about winning. 

The next morning, outside his trailer, Bog was having a discussion with a group of roving equilibristics who were wanting to make some changes to their acts, but they had to have Bog's approval first, especially if anything they planned might be dangerous to any of the townies. Marianne approached and stopped to watch the conversation. Bog's hair was a mess from running his fingers through it and he had only one suspender up over his shoulder and his coat was half-way on. He looked tired, but he was fully engaged in the conversation. She leaned against a pole near where a few of the clowns were playing some sort of game when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around. She slammed into his chest and found herself being embraced by Roland. His smile was almost blinding in the early morning sunlight. She pushed against him, but he would not let her go. 

“I had to come see you, my sunshine, my buttercup! You need to give me a chance to explain! You left so quickly!” Marianne closed her eyes for a moment, asking some higher being for patience. “Roland, I think there is nothing to explain. You cheated on me.” 

Roland smiled. “Oh, now we weren't married yet, so technically I was not cheating.” 

Marianne's eyes widened. “What?” 

Roland grinned, reaching out for her, but she slapped him across the face so hard that nearly everyone in the circus heard it. 

“Roland, stay away from me,” she hissed like a viper and turned, walking toward Bog who was staring along with the group of equilibristics. She stopped in front of Bog, saying loudly, “Bog, would you walk with me?” 

Bog looked confused, embarrassed and looking for all the world that he was completely lost as to what to do. “Ahh...ummm...yes, sure.” He put his arm out to her and she slipped her arm into his turning she led him off. 

Roland twisted his mouth, muttering to himself. “I think this circus needs a new ringmaster.” 

They walked in silence until they were near where the animals were kept. Marianne let out a long sigh like she had been holding her breath the whole time. “Sorry about that.” 

Bog shrugged. “It's alright.” He slipped his hands into his pockets, slumping just a bit so that he would not tower over her. “How have you been? I mean, since...well...” 

Marianne smiled a little. “Since Roland? I'm okay. Just, well heartbroken. I thought he loved me, but...” She exhaled. “Anyway. I appreciate you letting me cry on your shoulder like that. ” Bog shrugged again not sure what to say. 

They walked over to where some of the tigers were out getting brushed. They made sure to treat all the animals well, better than anyone else would treat them because Bog understood what it was like to be treated badly and would never allow any of the animals to be treated with less respect than he would one of his people. Marianne and Bog stood there for a moment watching the tigers' keepers washing and playing with them. Marianne reached out and brushed her fingers over his arm. Bog started and leaped away from her, looking at her like something was terribly wrong with her. Marianne chuckled. “I better go find Dawn. See you later?” 

Bog swallowed and nodded. “Ah, aye.” 

Marianne smiled at him and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as she whispered. “May I come by after the show? Maybe we can go for another walk?” 

Bog looked stunned and flushed, but nodded mutely. 

Neither were aware that Roland had followed them. Roland's eyes narrowed with hatred as he watched Bog. She could not possibly be attracted to him. Maybe he was just seeing things. That had to be it. Bog, on the other hand, rubbed the back of his neck in nervous frustration, having no clue what was going on.


	4. Primroses and Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland seeks help and Marianne tries to learn more about Bog

Roland went to go speak with Madam Sugar Plum. She was the “gypsy” of the circus. She read fortunes, tarot cards, runes, palms and performed seances for the townies. But she also created potions on the side. He stopped in front of her tent frowning. She was always a bit spooky despite the cheery almost childlike name. He scratched at the opening to her tent and then heard a voice in a sing song answer. “Come in, come in!” 

Roland pulled the flap aside and hesitantly walked in. Sugar Plum sat at a single table in the middle of the tent that was decorated with silken scarves and dancing lights. The place smelled of incense and other strange and exotic herbs. Sugar Plum was in her typical soothsayer garb, mostly in shades of purples and blues as she motioned for Roland to take the seat in front of her where she ran her hands over a crystal ball, gazing into it as if it had answers to give her. She didn't look at him as she whispered, “What do you need?” 

Roland smirked. “Shouldn't you know already?” 

Plum glared at him over the top of her crystal ball then sat back. “Look, if you're going to be an ass, you can just leave. But if you want one of my love potions, you better stop with the arrogant ass routine.” 

Roland looked surprised, but recovered quickly and nodded. “Yes. I want a love potion for Marianne.” 

Plum frowned. “Look, first a love potion ain't free buddy. Second it doesn't work if she loves someone else. And third, I think it's a stupid idea and you are going to get yourself into trouble, more trouble than you can handle.” 

Roland glared. “How much? For the potion, that is?” 

Plum sighed. “First, you gotta find me a primrose. Good luck with that this time of year. Second, for payment we will discuss after or if you succeed. I will want payment regardless, but it will be different depending on the outcome.” 

Roland put his hand out to her. “Deal.” 

Plum took his hand, her eyes narrowed. “Bring me the primrose before moon down in three days and the potion will be yours.” 

Bog waited nervously in front of his trailer that evening after the show. He kept fidgeting with his top hat. After a few minutes, he was sure she must have come to her senses she didn't want to see him. Why would she? No woman would ever find him attractive or interesting. It only was because Roland had broken her heart; she wasn't really interested in him. He turned around reaching for his door when he heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see her standing there. She smiled shyly at him. “Hi.” 

Bog stumbled as he turned around, legs too long and his nerves making him stumble. It was so odd. How he could go out in front of hundreds of people who he knew stared at him in horror and not be nervous, but her standing there quietly and he was a mess. “Ready to go for that walk?” Marianne looked a bit shy as she asked, looking at Bog through her eyelashes. Bog nodded numbly, suddenly having lost the ability to speak. They started walking, both of them quiet. After a while, Marianne shivered folding her arms and even her wings vibrated slightly with the cold as the evening breeze picked up. Bog glanced sideways at her, seeing her shiver. He removed his coat and put it over her shoulders and wings. She looked over at him with a grateful smile, but then her eyes widened in shock when she saw Bog's wings. She stopped dead in her tracks to stare at him. 

Bog looked embarrassed, turning his face away from hers. 

“I didn't know you had wings too?” She hurried around behind him to get a better look. Bog kept the wings down tight against his back as she came back around. “Can I see them?” 

Bog looked annoyed and upset. “They don't look like you and your sister's.” 

Marianne looked confused. “No, but...please?” 

Bog sighed, why did he let her so easily defeat him? He let his wings flair outward, the moonlight catching them. Marianne gasped as the dim light caught them and they shone. “Oh, Bog they are beautiful!” She noticed only vaguely little tears or wholes in them, but otherwise they were beautiful and iridescent in the moonlight. 

He turned to look at her with a snarl on his face. “That isn't funny.” 

She started to say something else, but Bog, full of self hate and knowing he was monstrous compared to Roland started to stomp off snapping his wings close to his body. 

Marianne ran after him, grabbing his arm and forced him around to face her. Bog yanked his arm away, anger written all over his face, but for a moment before he hid it she saw pain in his eyes.

“Just go away!” Bog growled at her, but Marianne growled right back. “Will you stop!!! I wasn't making fun of you!” 

Bog ground his teeth like he wanted to spit something back at her, but he was unsure. At least he had stopped moving. “Why do you hide your wings?” she asked softly. Bog took a few deep breaths calming himself before he looked at her. “Because I am hideous as it is—these wings are just an added insult. Now, if you will excuse me I need to get back to my trailer. You can return the coat tomorrow.” 

With that, he turned and left leaving Marianne staring after him. 

The next morning Marianne decided to seek out Griselda, Bog's mother. She found the little woman over with some of the sideshow fey-touched helping a woman with cat-like eyes, covered in fur, give a small furry child a bath. The little fey-touched child was wiggling and splashing happily in the wooden tub as the two women tried to keep the little one in long enough to soap up their furry body. Griselda was soaked and laughing as she grabbed the little one out of the water putting them into their mother's arms who had a towel ready. She smiled when she saw Marianne standing nearby watching. 

Griselda reached down, using the hem of her dress to dry her hands as she walked over to Marianne. “Good morning, dear! Can I help you with something?” 

Marianne looked down for a moment as she shuffled one foot and then softly asked. “Can I talk to you about Bog?” 

Griselda started to smile, but carefully hid the grin as she took Marianne by the arm. “Sure. Why don't we go have some tea and sit, then we can talk in comfort.” Marianne followed Griselda a little ways back behind the main camp area to where instead of a trailer, there was an old fashion gypsy wagon, heavily decorated. Marianne recalled seeing it once or twice, but had not realized what it was. Griselda motioned her inside. The interior was a splash of colors, deep red, vibrant purples, blues and golds. The small space held rich fabrics and ornate pillows.

Griselda motioned for her to sit on an extra large pillow that seemed to be decorated with the images of elephants in gold on an emerald green background. The older woman shuffled about, pulling things from drawers, moving in and out for a bit before finally coming back with two mugs of something warm and delicious smelling. She handed one to Marianne before lowering herself down on a pillow of indigo across from her. 

“Now dear, what did you want to talk about concerning my boy?” 

Marianne stared down into her mug for a moment, watching the dark liquid before she spoke. “Bog and I went for a walk last night. It was chilly and he lent me his coat..” She glanced up at Griselda. “I had no idea he had wings, but when I said something about how beautiful they were he got very angry and stomped off.” Griselda sighed. “That boy.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together, finding it sweet and funny to hear someone refer to Bog, the ringmaster, as “boy.” Griselda took a sip of her drink before speaking. “It was a long time ago. My boy was head over heels in love with an acrobat. At the time he was young, he wasn't embarrassed by his looks too much then. He just accepted them. Well, our little acrobat decided to play with Bog's emotions since he was the son of the owner and ringmaster of the circus then, Bog's father. Well, this young lady used Bog because he could help her get top billings in shows, increase in her wages and other favors. Anyway, this girl was a cruel creature. I do not know all the details—Bog would never talk about it, only there was a love potion involved and some very cutting remarks about the way Bog looked, especially his wings, then there was a fight with the girl's lover. Bog's wings got torn and the acrobat left with one of our strongmen. Ever since, Bog has kept his wings hidden and stays to himself.” 

Marianne frowned, puzzling over the story. “He seems so confident when doing things for the circus and everyone here. I mean, he even goes into town where many of us wouldn't dare.” 

Griselda sighed. “He hides a lot of himself behind anger and bitterness. He cares deeply, too deeply sometimes about everyone here, keeping this circus as a safe haven for all us fey-touched. He can't hide all of himself, so he hides what he can and uses the rest to keep people at a distance.” 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip. “God, I feel like such an idiot. I fell for Roland because of how good looking he was. No wonder Bog got so angry at me when I said that about his wings...I haven't exactly proven myself trustworthy.” 

Griselda reached over and patted her hand. “Dear, you are not the first one to be blinded by a pretty face. The important thing is that you learned a lesson. But if you truly want to get to know my boy, you are going to have a lot of work to get passed his walls.” 

Marianne smiled then, a challenge she wanted. To get Bog to let her know him.


	5. Juggling

Roland was becoming desperate. They would be pulling stakes and making their way to the winter camp tomorrow and he had yet to find that damn primrose he needed. He had forgotten to even ask Plum what a primrose looked like. His plan was: get Marianne, find a way to get rid of Bog permanently, get the circus, and become the new, better ringmaster. Simple. Except now he was pacing the grounds trying to find a damn primrose. That was when he ran head long into Johnny, no wait, Connie? Roland looked down at the little dark-skinned clown. “Oh, hey there, Donny.” 

Sunny, his hair naturally sticking straight up to expose his pointed ears, narrowed his eyes as he gazed up at Roland. Sunny had his hands down his overalls as he sighed, aggravated. “Sunny. Hey, Roland.” Roland frowned, confused as he tried to read Sunny's face. “Something wrong?” It wasn't like he cared, but if he was going to be ringmaster he needed to pretend. 

Sunny shrugged. “Nah, just you know...problems of the heart. Not that you know anything about that.” Roland twisted his lips ruefully, then grinned. “I could use your help. Marianne broke my heart!” Sunny made a face at him “I heard Bog decked you too.” 

Roland gave him a sour look. “Look, if you help me maybe I can help you with whatever your problem happens to be.” 

Sunny sighed with a forlorn expression across his features. “It's Dawn. I...I want her to notice me. You know? REALLY notice me.” 

Roland's smile slowly grew “Well, I want Marianne to love me again so I think maybe we can help each other. I need a primrose, but I have no idea how to find one. Want to help me, then we can both get what we want?” 

Sunny narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What does a primrose have to do with anything?” 

Roland's grin broadened into a smile. “I talked to Sugar Plum, she is going to make me a love potion.” 

Sunny gasped. “WHAT!? A love potion! Are you crazy? Besides, Plum's potions are always dangerous! Plus what she asks for payment can be deadly.” 

Roland laughed. “Oh, come on! It's a love potion—how dangerous can that be? We both simply use it and get what we want. Easy peezy.” 

Sunny frowned, he was desperately in love with Dawn, but she seemed oblivious, flirting with everyone but him. Granted, she had started spending a lot of time with him as a friend, but still Sunny wanted her to see him as a man too, not an elf looking clown. “Alright fine, what do you need help with?” 

Roland pouted. “I can't find a primrose.” 

Sunny rolled his eyes. This guy was really clueless. 

“It's a bit weird considering that winter's coming, but I did see some near the edge of the forest back behind the camp.” 

Roland beamed. “Then you will get us one?” 

Sunny shrugged. “Sure.” 

Roland bent down pulling Sunny close. “Meet me during the show tonight at Plum's with the primrose.” Sunny nodded. 

Marianne headed to Bog's trailer only to find that he was not there. She stood there looking around trying to figure out which way he would have gone when a little boy with a sharp beak and tiny eyes walked up to her, stood very straight then grinned. Or at least she thought he was grinning as his eyes sparkled, but with a beak it was hard to tell. “You looking for Uncle Bog?” the child asked. 

Marianne nodded. “You know where I can find him?” The little fey-touched pointed to the right. She followed his gesture as she looked off and she saw his tall shape in the distance. He seemed to be doing something with a very long stick. She frowned in thought, then rubbed the little one's head affectionately and headed off. 

Bog was at the edge of the camp wearing his coat over his wings, jeans and work boots. His hat lay nearby on a tree stump, but he was shirtless under the coat. He was moving like a dancer, gracefully holding what looked like a long, thick branch that almost resembled a staff. He seemed to be doing fighting of some sort. There was a light sheen of perspiration on his brow and along his chest. She was amazed by how graceful he was, how quickly he moved, rolling the staff along his back. He used both hands with equal skill and strength. When the coat moved, she caught glimpses of his bare chest. She saw scars across his chest and stomach, some of which looked as if they would have been deadly. There was a story there that she hoped she would pry from him someday. 

He did a spin and stopped short, almost with a little stumble when he saw her standing there watching him. She smiled shyly. “Hi.” 

Bog moved to hold the staff in front of him. “Ah, hi.” 

“You think you could show me how to do that?” Marianne motioned at the staff. 

Bog looked at it for a moment quirking a brow at her. “Seriously?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes.” 

He looked unsure rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, but then shrugged. “Alright.” 

She came over to him and Bog handed her the staff. She held it awkwardly, but then he came around behind her adjusting her hands for a better hold. He swallowed, feeling odd having his arms around her, especially after blowing up at her before. Having her so close he could smell her hair; it smelled liked sunshine and a meadow of flowers on a late summer day. Her wings shifted gently against him, making him intensely aware of her body so close to his. Marianne was so aware of the heat and scent of Bog as his arms moved around her that she felt a bit dizzy. Her back was pressed against his chest, which made little stabs of electricity through her body. It never felt this way with Roland. There had been excitement, but this was more than that, it sent a quiver down deep into her stomach and when he leaned forward a bit, his mouth near her ear, the warmth of his breath against her hair made liquid heat rush through her body. 

Bog swallowed again and focused on placing her hands along the staff. “Alright, now move it like this, you need to use it to defend yourself as well as attack. He stepped back and then around holding his hands out like he had an invisible staff. “Move your arms like this...” 

He demonstrated, standing in front of her. She mimicked him, he stepped back and started to show her other movements, which she followed flaring her wings out for balance. He demonstrated the proper stances and how to shift her hands along the wood to change from attack to defense. They continued the lesson with little talking other than Bog gave her instructions for an hour in which Marianne picked up the staff work quickly. They danced around each other as Bog showed her and she mimicked him. She wanted to ask him to take off his coat, she knew he would move faster if he would use his wings. but she didn't dare not wanting to shatter the delicate trust that was building between them at this moment. 

After the hour, both of them panting slightly and sweaty, Bog grinned, the respect for her clear in his gaze, which was more thrilling to her than any other look he could have given her in the moment. 

“You are a natural.” 

Marianne blushed, loving the way his accent rolled over the words, plus the compliment from him meant a great deal. “Thank you, but you are a very good teacher.” 

Bog blushed glancing down, his shyness suddenly overtaking him again. For a moment his hands moved uselessly until he finally put them behind his back when he realized his hat was out of reach. She tilted her head as she gazed at him. “Maybe next time we should have two sticks to practice with?” 

“N-next time?” Bog looked confused as his head snapped up, but Marianne simply smiled. 

“Why not?” She tossed the staff to him and he caught it easily. She turned, glancing at him over her shoulder, slowly lifting her wings before walking away. Bog just stared at her in wonderment, his mouth slightly open.


	6. The Potion is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland gets his potion, Bog and Marianne flirt.

Sunny had the primrose in his hand. The flower was small and a lovely shade of pink, but what he found frightening was the way the flower glowed in the moonlight. That was how he had found it when he went to the forest edge to pick one. If he believed in such things, he would have said it was magic and maybe it was, but now he was making his way through the crowds of circus performers and townies on his way to Plum's tent. When he arrived, Roland was standing there carefully hidden in the shadows. He grinned when he saw Sunny making his way over to him. He turned, opening the tent flap to Plum's and motioned him inside. Sunny ducked in with Roland behind him. 

Inside Plum sat at her table. Instead of gazing into a crystal ball, she was slowly laying tarot cards down on the table's surface. She glanced up as they both entered. For a moment, the light outside caught her eyes, which seem to shimmer and swirl with an unusual sparkling blue, a blue full of magic. She said nothing, only put her hand out, palm up. Sunny stepped forward, placing the tiny flower onto her outstretched hand. When the flower touched her palm it seemed to melt away and morph, becoming almost liquid. Plum's grin became frightening as Sunny looked at her. For a moment her eyes came up connecting with both men. “No lookie loos, this will be dangerous.” 

Sunny turned away, shuddering. Plum was odd at the best of times, but now...Roland remained in place for a moment, but then Sunny grabbed his arm forcing him around, surprising the bigger man with the firmness of his grip. The whole inside of the tent glowed a shimmering pink as they both heard Plum laughing. Sunny covered his eyes, no longer caring what Roland did until suddenly it was quiet. He uncovered his eyes and risked turning around. On the table in front of Plum sat an ornate glass bottle—inside a shimmering pink liquid moved of its own accord. Plum looked between the two men as she spoke quietly. “Dust the one you love, stand in front, be the first thing they see.” 

Roland snatched the bottle up with a look of malicious glee. Plum put her hand out in warning. “But wait, if the person is already in love, the potion won't work! Remember that!” Roland waved a hand at her, but Plum grabbed his wrist. “My payment?” 

Roland stopped, his green eyes flashed with impatience to look at her. “Fine, what do you want?” 

Plum grinned. “A favor in the future.” 

Roland didn't think twice as he said. “Deal.” 

Just before the start of the show, Bog checked his coat, making certain that his wings were covered completely. The mirror was full length and while he didn't like it, he understood the need for him to have it in order to keep up the appearance of ringmaster, to make sure that everything was in place. But the mirror also helped make sure his wings were hidden well. He brushed his hands over the black coat and then he ran his fingers through his hair. He had just started to reach for his top hat when there was a knock at his trailer door. He frowned, hoping there were no pre-show problems. He opened the door to find Marianne standing there as if she had been waiting for him. She looked beautiful in a form-fitting purple outfit laced with sparkles. Her hair was littered with delicate sparkles as well, giving her an ethereal appearance. Bog swallowed hard. Looking at her was almost painful, especially that smile of hers. She made his heart hammer hard against his chest and his blood burn. Marianne blushed a bit glancing down, then up again to meet his eyes. 

“I just thought I would come by and wish you luck before the performance tonight.” 

Bog grinned. He could feel a blush on his cheeks, which was embarrassing for a man his age. “Actually, I should be wishing you good luck.” 

She put her hands behind her back, rocking on her feet. Bog came out of the trailer, his hat in his hands as he worried the brim. “You look lovely tonight.” 

She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She gazed up at him meeting those beautiful blue eyes of his. 

“You look dashing.” 

Bog blushed even more if that was possible and felt a bit shocked by the compliment. 

“I am not dashing. Frightening would be closer.” His voice was a bit low as he said this. 

Marianne stepped closer to him. Bog's fingers tightened on the brim of his hat, his claws threatening to tear it from his hat. He was sure she could hear his heart pounding inside of his chest. She put her hands on his, gently opening his fingers as she took the hat from him. She stood on her tiptoes, using the fingers of one hand to brush his hair back over his pointed ears, then placed his hat on his head. She adjusted it, then smiled at him. Her dark eyes twinkled in the evening light. She was so close he could smell her hair, her skin, the urge to take her in his arms was painful as he fought it. 

“You look very dashing, Mr. King.” 

She pressed her lips together with a blushing smile before dropping down and turning to leave. She threw him a look over her shoulder before taking off at a jog to meet with her sister. Bog stood there, his ear burning unable to form words, his breathing shallow for a moment. He could still feel the touch of her fingers in his hair, the smell of her perfume around him. He took a shuddering breath. 

The evening show went off without a hitch. The Fairy Sisters' performance was perfect! Marianne was laughing and smiling with her sister as they gave their finally bows to the roaring audience. They turned to run out, waving to the crowd as they did so, their wings shimmering like magic in the lights. Bog stood near the entrance to the center ring, ready to step out to close the show when Marianne jogged by him. She reached up to run her fingertips over his chin, giving him a smile, just for him. Bog was flabbergasted and didn't move for a moment as if he was frozen to the spot. He turned and just watched her go by. It took him a few heartbeats to get himself back together enough to walk out and close the performance. 

Marianne and Dawn went outside to get cooled off as Bog closed the show. Dawn elbowed her sister in the side. “What is going on between you and Bog?” 

Marianne blushed and giggled. “I like him. A LOT. He is sweet.” 

Dawn grinned at her sister. “I think he is a much better choice than Roland. I liked him from the first time we met!” The two women giggled together. Marianne had just started to tease and ask Dawn about Sunny as they were starting to walk back to their trailer. Suddenly, Sunny and Roland stepped out. 

“Roland what are you doing here?” Marianne practically growled as Dawn squealed, “Hey, Sunny!” 

Roland started to pull out the potion, but at that same moment they all heard someone approaching from behind the young women. Roland glanced behind them only to see 

Bog strolling up, smoking a cigarette, one hand in his pocket. Bog's expression changed quickly when he saw Roland, but then his eyes widened even more when he caught a glimpse of the potion. 

“NO!!” Bog roared, throwing the cigarette aside and running toward them. 

Marianne turned at the sound of Bog's voice. Sunny, having second thoughts, started to reach for Dawn who turned at the sound of Bog's shout. Her wings hit Sunny, who then stumbled into Roland. Roland yelped in surprise, the love potion slipped forward for a moment, some of the contents spilled forth and striking Dawn instead of Marianne. 

Roland cursed. He yanked Dawn against him. Dawn instantly fell under the potion's spell and squealed, wrapping herself around Roland. Roland held onto Dawn securely and took off into the darkness. Marianne screamed her sister's name. 

The sounds of yelling brought carnies and townies alike, letting Roland and Dawn easily become lost in the quickly forming crowd. Bog snarled pushing people out of his way, regardless of who they were, as he tried to go after Roland when someone shoved him in the back. Bog was upset and beyond simple anger—he was enraged. He turned on the person, fangs and teeth bared, his anger making him look monstrous in the light and shadows. The young man, a townie, cried out in panic when Bog turned on him. 

Suddenly everything was in chaos. 

There were shouts and a fight started. Marianne was trying to get through the crowd from behind Bog. The crowd seemed to swell as fists started to fly, while others were trying to get away. The fighting seemed to center around Bog as he was trying to push his way through the growing crowd to get at Roland. Marianne shoved and pushed, but stopped when she saw Bog suddenly go down, dropping to his knees. She saw a townie had grabbed something, she couldn't see what it was, but the man hit Bog in the back of the legs, knocking him down. It looked as if the mob was going to flow over Bog. He was becoming the focus of rage and fear. 

People were shouting, fists were flying, and the fear and confusion had become palpable. The movement of shadows and light made the scene take on a creepy and surreal feel. Bog roared, breaking free and managing to get to his feet. He snarled, knocking people aside. Marianne caught a glimpse of him, his face bloody and bruised. He grabbed the man who hit him and threw him over the crowd. Someone tried to snag Bog from behind, but they on managed to yank his coat. Bog pulled out of it and his wings flared with an eerie dry rattle. Some woman screamed. 

As Bog twisted around, Marianne saw Bog's tall form like a shadow framed in light and shadow, his wings highlighted in the circus lights sending a kaleidoscope of color over the crowd as he snarled. People started to flee to get away from him. At that moment, over the sound of shouting there was the crack of a gunshot splitting through the air and the sharp acrid smell of gunpowder. 

Marianne was the next to scream as she saw Bog stiffen and a bloom of red shot out from behind him, then he sank to his knees, red spreading on his chest staining his shirt. She lost sight of him as the crowd overtook him in the chaos.


	7. Making Deals

The next morning the circus was in mourning. The circus grounds looked as if a storm had blown through in the aftermath of last night's riot. The quiet was unnatural. Bog had been shot and hauled off to the local jail and that was all anyone knew about their ringmaster. No one had been able to find out any information about his condition. Roland and Dawn were missing and several others had been injured during the chaos of the previous night. Marianne was beside herself with worry for both her sister and Bog. She wasn't sure what to do. She had been up the rest of the night helping with others who had been hurt. She was mostly running on willpower and numbness at this point. Finally, she went to Griselda as the sun moved higher over the camp. 

The sun was just starting to pour light over the circus as Marianne made her way to Griselda's trailer. She found the older fey-touched woman deep in conversation with a few others that Marianne knew, Stuff, Thang and a large fey-touched man named Brutus, who was startling to see with his grey skin and overly large features. As Marianne walked, up she noticed everyone looked as if they had been up all night, just like her. Griselda saw her and quickly motioned the young woman over to the group. 

“Dear, I am so sorry about your sister! I heard Roland kidnapped her!” 

Marianne nodded, but in a hoarse voice, she asked, “Have you learned anything about Bog?” 

Griselda shook her head sadly. “No, they are keeping all fey-touched away from the jail. It looks pretty bad. I am assuming Bog is still alive since townies having been going in and out of the jail all day, according to Lizzie, but that is about all we know.” Bog's mother put her hands to her face for a moment. It was clear she was fighting back tears. 

Marianne nodded, and then in a hushed voice she said, “Maybe I can help with Bog.” 

Everyone turned their attention to her while, as she rung her hands together, her wings seemed to droop behind her. 

Griselda gently took Marianne's hands in hers. “Whatever you can do is appreciated, Marianne. Don't put yourself in danger. I wouldn't want that and I know Bog wouldn't. But if you're going, please don't go alone.” 

Marianne nodded, squeezing Griseldas hands. “I will take Sunny with me.” 

Late that afternoon she and Sunny set off for the town. Marianne had her wings covered with a coat given to her by one of the clowns. Sunny looked very uncomfortable in a hat that was pulled low on his head to cover his ears. “I don't like this,” Sunny hissed, but Marianne elbowed him. 

“Look you helped create this mess, you are going to help fix it. Got it?” 

Sunny nodded. “Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry, Marianne. I really don't know what I was thinking.” 

Marianne glanced down at the short man and sighed. “I suppose love makes you do stupid things.” 

Sunny hung his head. “I just wish I had gotten smart before I let Roland get the potion.” 

Marianne stopped her pace to turn and put her hands on Sunny's shoulders. “Look, we all make mistakes, just help me get Bog and Dawn alright?” 

Sunny looked up at her, the pain clear in his eyes. “You got it, Marianne.” 

She smiled with narrowed eyes as they approached the town line. 

“First, we get Bog, then we go rescue my sister.” 

Marianne made her way to town with Sunny in tow. Luckily, without her stage makeup and keeing her wings covered, no one recognized her. The same went for Sunny since he was usually in clown makeup. It didn't take them long to make their way to the jail. When they arrived there, her stomach rolled and she had to cover her mouth to keep from getting sick. One of the townies had said they were letting people into the jail to get a closer look at Bog, or as they were calling him, the insect man. Outside of the jail, they saw a line of people. Sunny grabbed her hand. “This is really bad, Marianne.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together. He was right, this was really bad. 

They waited until they could finally enter the little jail. There was only the one prisoner, Bog. He lay on his side, his long arms wrapped around himself with his back to the cell bars. Marianne could see the blood soaked into his shirt, that he was shivering a bit and his wings were exposed for anyone to see. She stood there staring at his back, willing him to turn around. Oddly enough, he did turn as if he felt her. His eyes found her instantly. His blue eyes looked paler than usual and his skin looked waxy. When he suddenly sat up, the other people in the jail here to gawk at the fey-touched yelled or squealed and quickly left, which gave them a few seconds to speak alone. 

Bog hurried to the cell door, though he didn't move swiftly; it was clear he was suffering. He stood where Marianne had her hands wrapped around the bars. Bog wrapped his hands over hers without a second thought. 

“Marianne, you shouldn't be here!” 

He glanced down at Sunny, his expression worried for the two of them, his voice pained. 

“Neither of you should be here. It isn't safe!” 

He looked terrible, pale and bloodied. It was clear that whoever bandaged the wound either didn't know what they were doing or Bog had had to do it himself because no one wanted to touch him. 

“How badly are you hurt?” She looked at the wound, but Bog hissed, “It's alright. Your sister?” 

“Roland took her, we haven't found them yet.” She leaned close to the bars, looking up into those blue eyes of his. 

“I am going to get you out of here.” 

Bog looked at her, his eyes intent. “No, go find your sister.” 

Marianne snarled, “Not without you. Besides we can't leave you here! Look how these people are treating you!” 

Bog smiled at her, it was a slightly sad smile, resigned, which made her want to kiss him and hit him at the same time. “I will be fine.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “We are getting you out.” 

Bog just stared at her with those intense blue eyes of his, the urge to kiss him was so strong that she started to lean closer, but he let go of her hands and stepped back. 

“Marianne, please, go find your sister. I will be fine. She needs to come first.” 

They were walking away from the jail. Marianne's hands were balled into fists at her side as they walked. Sunny was looking up at Marianne, concern clearly written on his face. “What are you going to do?” 

Marianne pressed her lips together and then murmured words that seemed difficult to say, “I am going to call my father.” 

Sunny frowned. “Your father?” 

They found an old pay phone away from prying eyes. It took a bit, but finally her father was on the phone. “Marianne? Is that really you?” 

She sighed, then sucked in a breath, tears pricking her eyes. “Yes, Dad, it's me.” 

“Ooh! God, Marianne! I have been so worried about you and Dawn. Where are you!?” 

Marianne pressed her lips together until they were white before she spoke. “Dad...I need your help.” 

Within hours, her father had wired the money she needed and phone calls were made, not that she wanted the details—all she wanted was Bog out of that horrible jail. The deal she made with her father in exchange for his help was that she and Dawn would return home. She didn't tell him about Dawn missing either. One problem at a time. She rubbed her face in worry and exasperation. Going home. She wanted to stay with the circus, to see where things could go with Bog. She didn't want to go, but...she would worry about that later. Right now, Bog, then Dawn. 

She and Sunny went to the jail again to release Bog. Soon, a crowd was looking on as Bog was brought out of the cell. The crowd yelled and jeered as Marianne wrapped her arm around Bog's waist. Sunny took his other arm to help him walk. Bog was weak from blood loss, lack of food and dehydration. Marianne had sent Sunny to get some help from others at the circus so that they had several other carnies waiting outside. They came to help get Bog back to the circus camp safely knowing that, despite his release, the town wanted blood. They made it to the outskirts of the town when a rock hit Bog in the back. They stumbled slightly and Bog gasped in pain, his wings making a dry rattle. 

“GET OUT YOU FREAKS!!” 

One of the carnies started to respond, but Bog snarled, 

“No! Leave them be. We have more important matters to take care of.” 

Everyone in their tiny group stopped, glaring at the townies, but turned away doing as Bog asked and focused on getting Bog back to the camp. 

Marianne got him to his mother's old-fashioned trailer. It took a couple of the carnies to bring him inside and set him on the pillows. Griselda shooed everyone but Marianne out, telling Brutus to go fetch Plum. Griselda removed the pathetic bandages to examine the wound, letting out a gasp. The bullet was still inside the wound. “We are going to have to clean this honey, and get the bullet out. That is not going to be pleasant.” Bog was sweating. It was clear that he was in a great amount of pain,but he surprised Marianne by holding onto her hand. She held his hand with both of hers, her eyes tender as she looked down at him. When Plum arrived and the two women set about working to get the bullet out. 

Marianne kept her eyes on Bog's face, not able to stomach the way his mother was having to search around inside the wound for the bullet. Bog hissed, his jaw clenched so tightly it frightened Marianne that he might break a tooth. Though he was on his back, his wings rattled with the pain. Marianne reached out to lay the back of her fingers along his cheek, trying to comfort him. But after what seemed forever they got the bullet out, dropping it to the wood floor with a dull thud. Bog sagged then, but he didn't let go of her hand. The two older women set about cleaning and bandaging the wound properly after that. His grip would tighten and relax in pain, but she could tell he was trying not to hurt her with the strength of his clawed hands. 

Plum forced Bog to drink something that smelled terrible and by the face Bog made, tasted like it smelled. As Plum moved to step outside, she whispered to Marianne, “We should talk after he goes to sleep.” Marianne nodded, but then returned her attention to Bog. His grip had relaxed a bit, but he still held her hand, a sign of trust. His trust meant a great deal to her. Marianne rubbed her thumb over his thumb, his fingers laced together with hers. Bog's eyes fluttered open to look at her, his smile soft with exhaustion. He reached up with his free hand and stroked her cheek as he whispered, “Thank you, Marianne. Thank you for coming for me.” 

Marianne's smile in return was tinged with sadness as she whispered back, “I will always come for you, Bog. Always.” 

He smiled, his hand slipping away as he started to drift off. She held his other hand for a while longer, reaching over to run her fingertips down his pale face as his breathing changed to one of sleep. She released his hand from her grip before laying it on his chest. As she stood, she bent over and pressed a kiss gently to his lips. She had forgotten that Griselda was there and blushed, but Griselda simply smiled softly at her before she motioned her to follow her outside.


	8. Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for Roland

Roland was lost. Okay, he wasn't just lost, he was very lost in the woods, with a love crazy little sister attached to him. He did not know what to do. This was not what he had planned at all! Dawn was cute and everything, but she wasn't Marianne. His plans were completely ruined. It was going to be so simple—love dust Marianne and then find a way to get rid of Bog. Okay, he hadn't really planned beyond getting Marianne, but usually things just worked out for him! He was Roland! Women threw themselves at him! He managed to stay with the circus without really having to do anything except be himself, so why hadn't this worked out the way he wanted it? 

Roland sighed, confused and annoyed. Dawn was playing with his hair, humming love songs as he tried to figure out what to do next. He still had the love potion, he still might be able to get Marianne. But first he had to break the spell on Dawn. He looked around slowly, except he needed to get back to the circus and get to Sugar Plum. She would know how to break the spell. There, he had a plan: get back to the circus; find Sugar Plum; and everything else would fall into place. But his other problem, once he got back, was that Bog had seen everything. Bog knew he had a love potion. Bog was a problem he needed to take care of, but how? If he could maybe get rid of Bog first? Then the rest would be easy, wouldn't it? It had to be. Okay, he thought, get back, do something with Dawn, get rid of Bog and then dose Marianne. 

He chewed on a fingernail, trying to think what to do when he thought, the triplets! They always had his back, they would help him. Now, if he could just find his way back. He glared into the woods, his elbow on his knee as he rested, drumming his fingers against his square chin when he saw a figure that seemed to emerge from the shadows. He blinked, unsure what or who he was seeing for a moment. Standing there with a wide grin was Imp. Imp was part of the circus, one of the plate spinners or something. Roland couldn't really remember because Imp never spoke. But right now Roland didn't care because he figured Imp could get him back to the circus grounds. So Imp had just become Roland's new best friend! 

That night Griselda had insisted that Marianne needed to get her rest. Marianne had not wanted to leave Bog, but Griselda could be very persuasive and insistent for such a small woman. Marianne ended up sleeping like the dead. When Marianne woke a bit rumpled and disoriented, she was surprised. She had been more exhausted than she realized. She wrapped a shawl around her wings and shoulders as she made her way to Griselda's trailer in the early morning light, the autumn dew wet along the ground. Bog was still resting as she walked up to the trailer to see Sugar Plum standing next to Griselda, the two women deep in conversation. Griselda was holding onto Plum's arm growling, “How could you?!” shaking the fortune-teller slightly in her rage. Marianne stopped nearby the two women, giving them a quizzical look. Griselda dropped her hand, looking defeated. “Not again, Plum!” 

Marianne's expression darkened. “What is going on? Do you know something about Roland?” Plum smiled having the good grace to look a bit unsure of herself. “Well, Roland might have come to see me about a love potion. And well, he might have accidentally used it on Dawn.” 

“Accidentally?? Who was he suppose to use it on?” Marianne nearly reached out to grab at Plum herself, but Griselda put her hand on Marianne's arm. “Well, he was suppose to...” Plum hesitated, then finished “...he wanted to use it on you.” She looked pointedly at Marianne who went very pale. “On me?” Plum nodded and if Griselda hadn't held her back, Marianne would have punched the fortune teller. That was when everyone went still and turned as a hoarse voice snarled, “I warned ye, Plum, about making that potion.” 

Everyone looked toward Bog. He swayed a bit, bandaged up, his left arm held against his stomach by the sling his mother had put on him, leaning on one hand in the doorway of his mother's trailer He looked pale and there was blood soaked through the bandage, but the look in his eyes was one of rage, his teeth slightly bared displaying his fanged teeth. His wings were exposed and flared a bit in his pain and anger. It made everyone, including Marianne, take a step backwards. He started to move down the wooden stairs slowly. Marianne pulled away from the other women, swiftly moving to Bog's side to put an arm around his waist. He used his free arm to wrap around her shoulders taking her help as he leaned against her for support. 

Sugar Plum sighed. “Sorry, Bog. You know how weak I am.” She grinned, showing her teeth. “You know the potion would have worked for you if you had just...” Bog snarled, cutting her off before turning to his mother, his free arm snug around Marianne, almost protective despite his clearly weakened state. “Do we know where Roland took Dawn? I didna see all that happened, but I saw him grab Dawn.” Griselda nodded “Aye, he dusted her. Anyway, haven't seen hide nor hair of either of them since the other night. The only place they could have gone would have been into the woods.” 

Bog nodded, then glanced down at Marianne “I am sorry about yer sister. We will get her back, I swear to you.” She reached up and gently cupped his cheek. “We will find them together.” 

It took a good part of the morning and the afternoon to get a search party together. Bog issued orders for a few to stay behind to guard the circus from the townies. He chose his mother to be in charge of those staying behind, especially the children. Marianne, her forehead creased with a frown, grabbed Bog's hand. “You can't go into those woods in your condition.” 

Bog squeezed her hand with a faint smile, his accent more noticeable when he was tired. “This is my responsibility, Marianne.” She held his hand tightly “How Bog? How is this your responsibility? Roland is the one that did this!” Bog took a deep breath. “Roland is part of this circus. That makes him my responsibility. As well as Sugar Plum. What she did, making that potion, that is my responsibility as well. I could have taken measures to prevent this, but I didn't. “ 

Marianne kissed the back of his knuckles, surprising him. “Bog...” He stared at her for a long moment as she held his hand up against her lips looking back at him. Bog suddenly pulled her up against him, dropping her hand to move his fingers around to cup the back of her head and kissed her. He did it quickly, not wanting to let himself think about it too much, knowing if he did he would lose the courage to follow through with the kiss. The kiss was not deep or passionate, it was just his lips pressed against hers. It must have been the blood loss, the pain, something that suddenly made him brave enough to kiss her, but he wasn't going to question his own actions. If she hit him for it, fine, but at least he had tried, he had swallowed his fear and followed his heart's urge. 

The first few second of his mouth pressed to hers, Marianne just stared up at him wide-eyed, but quickly, before he could pull away from her, she grabbed either side of his neck. Marianne pulled him closer as she opened her mouth to his, deepening the kiss. She rose up on her tiptoes, her purple wings opening up behind her, like the petals of a flower. She pressed herself close before Bog could think clearly. 

He seemed to lose the last of his strength, sinking against her, his wings making an odd, dry rattle, but for Marianne it sounded beautiful. He opened his mouth to hers, feeling the delighted warmth of a wet tongue as he moved his tongue against her as she made him open his mouth to her. They kissed, tongues slipping back and forth against each other. She nipped at his lips, which made Bog almost whimper. He had never been kissed like this, never expected to be kissed like this ever in his life. But here she was, a butterfly, a dancer of the air, the sun and light and she was kissing him, burying her tongue deep in his mouth pulling emotions from him he thought long dead. 

The kiss continued for a few more long moments. His tongue hesitant, but she moved hers along his encouraging him. He dropped his hand from the back of her head, wrapping it around her waist pulling her against him tighter, needing to feel the length of her form pressed along his. He ignored the pain as he held her against his injured arm. The other carnies gave a wide berth to them, no one wanting to break the spell. Bog pulled away first, breathless. He looked into her amber eyes. She was so beautiful. “I am going to get your sister back.” He said it softly, breathless. She gave him a fearless smile. “Not without me. I am going with you.” 

Clouds had moved in by the time their search party was ready. It had just begun to rain when they set off into the woods. Marianne had tried one more time to make Bog stay, but he refused to let her go alone. Bog's firm sense of responsibility would not let him, no matter how much pain he was in; he felt he needed to see this through. Roland still had the potion and Bog was afraid of him getting the chance to use it on Marianne. He was armed with one of his staves that he trained with, using it as a walking stick as well as being armed. Marianne took another one, then along with a group of the others they set off into the woods to find Roland and Dawn. 

The rain started to come down in sheets. Sunny was back at the circus helping to keep a look out for townies. Those that stayed to protect the circus were not exactly armed, but they had various objects to use in defending themselves. It was expected that the townies would cause trouble; the only real question was when. Sunny was a nervous wreck. He wanted to be out there looking for Dawn. but Bog had wanted him to stay here. Neither Bog nor Marianne knew his part in all of this and that ate him up inside. He was responsible for Roland dusting Dawn. His chest hurt just thinking about her being in love with Roland! He was walking near the edge of the circus that bordered the forest. He stood there for a long time looking into the woods, thinking about Dawn when he decided he could not let her be out there alone. He had to help find her. He had to and with that, he set off in the rain after Dawn. 

Roland, holding Dawn's hand, (since she would not let him go anyway) approached Imp. Imp stood there grinning as Roland came closer. “Hey, ah Imp. You can lead us back to the circus right?” Imp put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. Roland made a face, pursing his lips. “Can you take me to Sugar Plum?” Imp made a squeaky noise and nodded. Roland grinned coming closer but just as he got close enough to him, Imp jumped him. Roland was so startled he didn't defend himself. Dawn squeaked in surprise, but Imp tackled Roland down and grabbed the glowing pink love potion from him and in an instant, the little fey-touched was running the way he had probably came into the woods. Roland got up and yelled, “Hey!!!” Then he took off after Imp with Dawn yelling behind him, “Wait up, Roly!!”


	9. What To Do

The cold was starting to seep into Bog's bones as they hiked through the woods. He could feel the strength leaving him, but he refused to give up searching through the forest. The rain had eased off, but a lazy drizzle still fell. Bog had lost what little color he had as they moved, his skin turning deathly pale. Marianne was sick with worry, not just for her sister, but as she watched Bog she could tell he would need to get back soon. He looked feverish, his skin sallow, though she said nothing knowing he would not listen right now. Part of her admired his will; he put all others ahead of himself. After another hour, darkness took the rest of the light and she finally placed her hand on his arm. 

“Bog, it's too dark to do more. We need to get back.” 

He leaned heavily on the staff staring into the woods. Marianne stroked her hand along his arm. 

“Bog, we need to go back,” she repeated. 

After a moment he sighed. “You're right, of course.” 

She smiled. “Come on. Maybe they have returned while we were gone?” 

* 

Somewhere near the edges of the circus, Imp grinned to himself. He knew the solution to their problems with the townies could be solved with the potion and now that he had it, he was going to spread the love. He glanced backwards to see Roland and Dawn behind him. He led them back toward the circus just as Roland had wanted. Once they were within the circle of the tents, Imp disappeared. Roland stopped short. One moment Imp was there, and then just as quickly he was gone. Dawn took the opportunity to leap onto Roland's back with a happy squeal. He stumbled at the sudden weight on his back as he looked around for Imp, but the little creature was nowhere to be seen. 

* 

By the time Marianne had gotten Bog back to the circus grounds, he was shivering, his skin so pale that his eyes nearly glowed. She wrapped her arm around his waist, urging him to lean on her as they made their way back. They had almost arrived at the trailers when Bog saw Roland in the distance with Dawn on his back. 

“Dawn...” Marianne squeaked in surprise at seeing them. 

Bog hissed. “They're here!” 

He pulled away from Marianne. 

She yelled at her sister, “DAWN!!” 

Roland cursed. That was when the rain chose to start again, the clouds opened up, pouring rain down upon the scene in thick sheets of cold raindrops. Dawn saw her sister, and with a happy enthusiastic yell, waved, her other arm tight around Roland's neck. Roland turned, his green eyes going wide. He hissed, “Shit!” 

Roland tried to push Dawn off his back. Bog, suddenly getting a second wind, his anger fueling him, threw down his staff, and shrugged out of his coat. His wings rattled in agitation. Suddenly he took to the air so fast that Marianne didn't realize what had happened until Bog slammed into Roland. Both men went down in the mud, two figures slamming to the ground. Dawn thankfully had let go of Roland when she saw a snarling, angry Bog flying at them. 

As soon as Bog was on Roland, Dawn leapt at Bog. She was yelling and beating on his back. Her attack was so vicious that she actually manged to add a tear to one of Bog's wings, his cry of pain along with the sound of his ripping membrane even over the downpour of rain was blood curdling. He managed to jerk his wings away from her, snapping around with them and knocking Dawn back on her rear. Marianne sprang into the air after Bog. The rain affected her wings more than Bog's, which made her flight slower, but she still was able to cover the ground fairly quickly in order to grab her sister, pulling the younger fey-touched back before she got herself hurt. The two men struggled on the ground rolling for a few seconds as one tried to get the upper hand on the other. 

Bog was sick, hurt and enraged, but that seemed to fuel him. His hard knuckled fists connected with Roland, snapping his face to the side, bloodying his lip. Roland swung, hitting Bog under the chin, making his fangs snap together audibly. The two men were a twist of limbs, wings and mud for a few heated seconds, each struggling hard against the other. Bog twisted, his tall, lean frame giving him an edge. He managed to pin the younger fey-touched under him, slamming Roland's head back against the sodden ground. His long clawed fingers wrapped around the front of Roland's shirt, ripping the fabric as he held on, snarling. 

“Where is it??!! What did you do with it?!” 

Marianne had grabbed Dawn around the waist, tugging her sister back from the two men. Dawn fought to get away and help Roland, sobbing as she called for him. Roland slammed his fist into Bog aiming for his wounded shoulder with several hits to the wound, putting as much strength as he could into the strikes. The wound burst into a deep, angry red against Bog's shirt blood flooding the shoulder making Bog gasp in pain. Roland grabbed at the wound, digging his fingers into it, making Bog's face contort in intense pain. The circus leader's long fingers wrapped around Roland's wrist. Roland snarled, digging his fingers in deeper to the wound, blood starting to leak down across Roland's hand until he finally managed to force Bog off of him. When Bog jerked back, Roland bucked, yanking his hand back from the wound and slamming his bloody fist into Bog's jaw. Blood ran down Bog's arm, coating his shirt as he pushed back from Roland, all color having drained from his face, leaving him looking like death. The look in Bog's eyes was murderous. 

Roland leapt to his feet quickly, not wanting to give Bog a chance to recover before he rammed his shoulder into Bog's stomach. Bog slipped in the mud, sliding backwards, but kept his footing, just barely. He wrapped his long arms around Roland holding him but Roland grabbed Bog around his belt yanking the weakened man up. Roland roared lifting Bog up of his feet, which would have been impressive if Bog wasn't already weak and bleeding. He threw Bog over his shoulder, the taller man rolled with it his wings snapping out for a instant to prevent him from falling. Roland twisted around and reached forward. He managed to grab at one of Bog's wings, his fingers ripping through the membrane.

Bog snarled in pain, stumbling as he tried to put some distance between him and Roland. The pain caused him to drop forward onto his hands and knees. Bog spun around in the mud and lashed out with his claws. His wings whipped around knocking Roland on his rear, despite the pain Bog was in, his claws raking a deep line in the other man's leg. He caught the edge of one of Roland's wings, ripping through the corner of it. Roland lost his footing, and went down in the mud. Bog slouched to his feet, but Roland kicked out hard hitting Bog in the knee causing it to snap back. The older man fell into the mud with a gasp of pain. Roland took the opportunity to jump on Bog, slamming his fist into the wound again, blood spurting out from the wound onto the mud. Bog raked his claws along Roland's back and shoulder, the two of them struggling, blood mixing with mud as they fought. 

Their fight had drawn other fey-touched. Instead of simply watching, they grabbed Roland. He struggled, striking a couple of fey-touched trying to restrain him. Soon they had Roland on his knees, his arms held behind his back by Brutus, wet soil covering nearly every inch of him. Dawn was sobbing as Marianne led her away with a fearful look at Bog. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but scared for him. The look of his face was enough to make her stomach drop. He was standing, covered in blood, most of it his own, with thick layers of mud streaming down his body in the rain. 

His whole front was soaked in blood despite the rain drenching him to the skin, mud covering every other inch. He was a frightening figure, tall, bloody, muddy and white as a sheet, which made the blood that much brighter in the gloom. What skin was visible was ghostly pale. One wing was badly torn, another held awkwardly down his back, perhaps broken. Bog looked as if at any moment he would fall over, but he managed to keep his footing. 

With a swift gaze toward her, he murmured. “Take yer sister to Plum, see what she can do to break the spell. I promise Roland won't be hurt...further.” 

Marianne nodded. She managed to push her struggling sister toward Plum's tent with a backwards glance at Bog and Roland. 

Bog glowered over Roland. He stepped closer still looking incredibly intimidating despite how pale he was, the blood and mud giving him a savage appearance. 

“Tell me where the potion is!” 

Bog sneered, his fangs showing as he leaned over the bound man. Roland had the good sense to be afraid as his gaze met Bog's, his green eyes wide, the implications of his actions seeming to finally be making a dent in his thick skull. “Imp took it from me.” 

Bog blinked. “Oh, fuck.” 

* 

Marianne managed to get her sister into Plum's tent despite Dawn's crying and struggling. Griselda had hurried to help her get the girl inside, to sit her down in one of the chairs. Dawn was still crying her eyes out and asking about Roland. Marianne gave Plum a pleading look. “Tell me how to break the spell, please! I love me sister!” 

Plum sighed. “It's not something you can break with another potion.” 

Griselda groaned in annoyance. “The love potion is deadly and terribly strong. Bog forbade its use ages ago. Especially after what happened with him.” While Marianne stroked her sister's back, Dawn sobbed into her shoulder. Marianne gave Griselda a questioning look. The older woman shrugged. “He used it once, a long time ago when he was very young. It didn't work for him. Bog banned it, not just because of that. I have no idea why it didn't work for him. Poor boy thought it was because he was too hideous to be loved, even a potion would not work. But others tried it, tried the potion. It worked for them, but it started all sorts of trouble, people being made to fall in love, fights breaking out...it was a mess.” Here Griselda paused to glare at Plum who threw up her hands. “I only make it! I'm not responsible for everyone elses irresponsibility!” 

Griselda narrowed her eyes. “Anyway, after that, when Bog ended up ringmaster he forbade Plum from making it ever again.” 

Plum looked a little ashamed. “Sorry.” 

“So how to we break the spell? There must be a way!” Marianne held her little sister tightly. 

“The only sure fire way is true love.” Plum sighed. “You have to find your sister's true love.” 

Marianne's brown eyes widened. “What?” 

She shrugged. “That's it, the cure—true love.” 

* 

Bog had sent out others to find Imp, but he warned everyone searching to be careful since Imp had the potion. Further, he forbade anyone from going into town. If Imp was there it would be too late, if he wasn't—Bog did not want anyone to be arrested. Roland was taken away to be held until Bog knew what to do with him. Griselda asked Marianne to please check on Bog. She believed that her son might listen to Marianne and she might be able to convince him to get some rest. Everyone else would watch out for her sister. When Marianne saw Bog, he looked weak. He limped, leaning heavily on his staff that he had retrieved. She made her way over to him, surprising him as she came up beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Marianne?” 

“Shush, let me help you.” 

She was startled when he didn't argue with her, which scared her more than she would admit. If Bog was easily accepting her help, then he was truly in a great deal of pain. She maneuvered him back to his own trailer, leaving alone long enough to get supplies to redress his wound, some food, drink and a painkiller from Plum. By the time she returned, Bog had cleaned off some of the mud, somehow managed to pulled off his blood soaked shirt, and removed his stained pants and boots. He was wearing only his boxers when she came in. Clearly it had cost him to undress on his own, what little color had remained in his cheeks was gone and he trembled. 

He had started to remove the blood-soaked dressing over his wound when she quickly took his hand. “Let me.” She filled a bowl with water, fetched a rag, and soaked it before gently starting to clean off more of the blood around the bloody bandage. 

The look in his blue eyes was grateful, tender and sad. “I am so sorry about your sister.” 

He hissed in pain as she removed his dressing. She gasped when she saw that the stitches had ripped, leaving the wound bloody and ragged. The bruises forming looked almost black spreading out wide from the wound itself. “Oh, Bog!!” 

He smiled, his fangs showing slightly, the smile weak and full of pain. “It's alright.” His wings were obviously causing him pain too. The new tears and bits of shredded membrane hung loosely. One of the wings looked crippled. Bog was slumped forward, his elbows resting on his bare knees. 

Marianne snarled. “I am going to kill Roland.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Bog reached out with his hand to stroke the back of his fingers along her cheek. “Marianne...” She grasped his hand, kissing his palm. She gazed up into his blue eyes. She realized without doubt this was real love. She loved him, everything about him. She didn't say anything, not yet, he wasn't ready, and maybe she wasn't ready to tell him, but looking into those eyes...she knew. 

She kissed his hand one more time and then set about cleaning his wound, slowly dipping her fingers into a salve that Plum had given her. Bog groaned softly in pain as she covered the wound and re-bandaged it. She wiped down his bare chest, moving her hand tenderly over his shoulders, down his stomach. He swallowed. Despite his weakened state, his body reacted to her caresses. He closed his eyes embarrassed, wearing only boxers it was pretty clear what her ministrations evoked in the ringmaster. She ran the damp rag down his legs, soaking it again and stroking his arms and then his legs again. She cleaned his neck, his face gently, then up into his hair. When she was finished, she mixed some powder that Plum had given her after pouring a glass of milk for Bog from a carton she had brought. She handed the drink to him. 

“Drink it all. Plum said it would help you rest and your mother assured me it was safe.” 

Bog took the offered cup staring at it for only a moment before he downed the whole concoction in one draught. He handed her it back, her fingers brushing his,.Bog gulped, that was when she kissed him, his eyes popped open in surprise when her warm lips touched his cooler ones. The kiss was firm, but gentle. Marianne cupped the back of his head, her tongue plunging into his mouth. 

He made a muffled moan of weak pleasure. Gently she nipped his lips, tongue tracing his mouth. She pulled away very slowly. “You need to rest.” 

He nodded, looking a bit stunned. He let her push him back onto his bed. “But Imp...” 

“Bog, you have people looking. That is all you can do right now. You are weak, hurt, and you need your rest.” When she shifted to remove the boxers, he grabbed her hands. “Bog, they're damp and dirty from the fight. Don't fight me, I'll win.” She smirked slightly. He gingerly let go, allowing her to remove the boxers, his erection revealed. He put his hands down to cover, but she tugged the blanket up saving him some modesty. Once he was covered and comfortable, she stripped. Bog stared as she removed everything. Not only was it the most erotic and beautiful sight he had ever seen, he never expected to see her like that. She slipped under the covers, curling her body against his, stroking his face as she molded against his unwounded side. He started to argue, but she simply ignored him wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“Marianne?” 

“I told your mother to get us if there is any news or if my sister needs me. Otherwise, I am staying here to take care of you. Now close your eyes—you need rest and warmth. When you wake up, you will need to eat.” She snuggled in against him, one of her wings coming around to cover his body and hers. She tugged the blankets up and tenderly wrapped her arm around him again, pulling his cold body closer. Bog was quiet. Her warmth helped to calm the deep chill in his body. The exhales of her warm breath against his skin, the fact that she was lying here, holding him, her petal soft wing around him, their naked bodies pressed together, she was like warm silk against his body. She didn't seem to be bothered that he was ugly, despite his horrid appearance, his twisted face, claws, wings, all of it. She lay here with him wrapped herself around him, protectively, lovingly. He closed his eyes, the thought that this all might be—had to be a delirious dream brought on by a fever from his wound stayed with him as the medicine started to take effect and he drifted off to sleep. 

* 

Imp made his way quietly into the town. The rain had driven all the townies inside, the streets deserted except for a brave few hurrying off somewhere for a warm drink. He held the bottle tightly against him, though the magic that glowed from it dimly shown through his clothing. He heard the muffled sound of laughter behind closed doors. He crept toward the building in question, looking through the dirty window. The bar was full of men and women, drinking and discussing how to drive off the carnies, what needed to happen to the fey-touched bastards. Imp giggled. The perfect place to use the love potion.


	10. The Potion That Didn't Work?

Imp made sure to remain concealed in the darkness, moving quickly. When the chance to enter unseen presented itself, he slipped into the establishment. That was part of his fey-touched heritage; he could move about unseen when he wished. Not exactly disappearing, but he was quick, very quick, and he liked to think he was quite clever too. 

He stayed in the shadows watching the townies. They were drinking and talking, many of them discussing different means to get rid of the carnies. When he had the chance, Imp began to love-dust the patrons, a little bit at a time. First one and then another. Before he knew it the whole bar was a love-fest. He stood there a moment, grinning and thinking that soon the whole town would be so involved with their love that they would forget all about the circus. Once he was finished there, Imp slipped out looking for new people to infect with love! Imp giggled happily heading off to help the townies. 

* 

Bog woke disoriented. He didn't move at first as his thoughts raced to reorient himself to where he was and the fact that someone was in the bed beside him. He blinked his eyes several times and then adjusted his arm. Marianne murmured, snuggling in closer to his body, one of her wings settled over him. Oh yes—Marianne...she was here beside him. Naked beside him. He winced, not with physical pain, but with fear. Why? No...don't question it. He pulled her closer letting her warmth and the pleasant smell of her lull him back to sleep. Marianne smiled when she felt Bog settle back down, his breathing taking on the slow even rhythm of sleep. She held on to him protectively. Why had she been so blind for so long. She snuggled closer, feeling his naked body against her, the feel of one of his wings along her side. His skin felt much warmer now than when she had curled up with him. She moved to sit up a little to look at him. His face, relaxed in sleep, gave him the appearance of someone much younger. She reached up to stroke her fingers along his forehead and cheek. He murmured, his face rolling into her touch. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. “How could I have been blind for so long?” she whispered to herself. She nestled her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes again. 

* 

Sunny, Brutus and Griselda were at the tent where Roland had been taken. Inside was one of the cages used to transport animals when the circus moved and inside that was Roland who looked like a petulant child. “So what are you going to do to me?” he demanded to know. 

Griselda snorted. “We should hand your ass over to the townies, especially after what happened to Bog! After all he has done for you to betray him, all of us!” 

Roland muttered. “Marianne should be mine. I could run this circus better...” 

Griselda snarled and then turned. “We need to find Imp,” she said. “We'll take care of this twit later.” 

Sunny frowned at Roland, but Roland snarled. “Why isn't he in here with me?! He helped me get the potion! He wanted it for Dawn!” 

His expression grim, Sunny nodded. “He's right. I did, but...” 

Brutus let out a deep throaty growl, but Griselda held up a hand placing it on Brutus' chest. “Sunny, do you want to make up for what you did?” 

Sunny's brown eyes were huge with desperation. “Yes. I love Dawn! I love this circus! Please—anything!” 

Griselda sighed and nodded. “Alright then, you need to help retrieve the potion from Imp. He needs to be found.” 

* 

In the town, chaos slowly began taking over. It was not going at all like Imp had thought it would. Yes, people were falling in love, but fights were also starting to break out! Imp was scared and worried. This was not at all what he thought would happen! The potion was supposed to make everything better! Those that had fallen in love were being fought over by those he hadn't gotten to and then there were more fights. It wasn't working and he had no idea why! As more and more fighting began and the town descended further into chaos, Imp became truly frightened. He needed to return to the circus. He needed help! 

* 

Bog woke with a start. He groaned the jerk of wakefulness causing a renewed lance of pain. Marianne sat up and asked, “Bog?” 

His eyes fluttered open and then quickly closed against when he saw Marianne sitting up, naked and gorgeous. “Ah, yes?” 

She swallowed, her giggle at his clear discomfort and the sweet gesture of trying to save her modesty. “Bog, open your eyes. It's strange talking to you like this.” 

He opened his eyes, making sure he was focused on her face. She gave him a tender smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better, though I still feel a little weak.” He struggled to sit up while at the same time trying not to catch too many glimpses of the naked Marianne next to him. She helped him into a sitting position before sliding out of the bed. His eyes wandered toward her. He couldn't help it! She was naked! Had slept naked in his bed with him. He may be the fey-touched frightening ringmaster, but he was still a man. He caught a glimpse of shapely butt between heavenly purple wings before it disappeared under one of his long shirts. 

“You stay there. I am going to get some breakfast for us and some clothes. Promise me you will stay in bed?” Marianne gave him a look that was a cross between a stern “I will beat your butt if you disobey me” and “please take care of yourself.” 

Bog was a little stunned. He really wasn't used to being taken care of; his mother took care of him if he happened to be ill, but it wasn't the same. This, this was new. “You don't have to worry about me, Marianne. I can take care of myself.” 

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “I have no doubt, but I will not let the man I love hurt himself any further. You are going to stay in that bed and let me care for you. That is an order.” 

Bog blanched and then smiled, his cheeks flaming a little, not with embarrassment, but surprised pleasure. She said she loved him? 

“Yes, ma'am,” he said, stunned. She grinned reaching out for the door when Bog whispered, his voice choked with emotion. “I love you, Marianne.” His voice shook slightly with nervousness, fear that he had just laid himself bare again. 

She turned around, her wings making a soft rustle along the floor. 

“I love you too, Bog. Sorry it took me so long to realize it.” Her face held such emotion that Bog started to move, but she held up a hand. “I'll be back.” 

He watched her go. He was stunned. She loved him? Him? Ugly, old and frightening? He frowned, a blush across his cheeks that had nothing to do with his being hurt and ill. He had never been loved before... 

* 

Sunny headed toward the town alone. He wanted to see if he could find Imp quickly. It may not have been a realistic wish, but a guy could hope. It would be wonderful if this would be that simple, but as Sunny approached closer to town, it became clear that this was going to be anything but simple. There were several buildings on fire, a couple of shops looked to have been looted and there was a great deal of yelling coming from one end of town. As Sunny got closer it looked as if the whole town had gathered in a field at one end and were fighting among themselves. Sunny frowned; shouldn't they all be in love if Imp used the potion? 

He was trying to figure it all out when a tiny hand landed on his shoulder. He let out a shriek, which luckily the townies were too busy to bother with. He turned to see a terrified looking Imp staring up at him. “Imp!! Thank goodness!! What is going on?” 

Imp's dark eyes were huge; the poor little guy looked like he was going to cry. “It didn't work did it?” Sunny looked down at Imp who nodded. “Come on—maybe Plum can help.” 

* 

Back at the circus, Marianne was preparing to make some breakfast when she saw Griselda heading toward her. “How is my sister?” Marianne asked. Griselda frowned. “The same. Sunny has gone to see if he can find Imp, assess the situation in town.” 

Marianne sighed, her worry for her sister returning tenfold. Dawn had never been in love and now...how could she find it? The potion would keep her trapped with Roland forever. She sniffled, but 

Griselda put a gnarled hand on her shoulder. “We will fix yer sister somehow. How is my Bog doing?” 

Marianne smiled. “He's awake. I made him stay in bed while I fetched some food.” 

Griselda nodded and then said quietly. “Look, I know it's none of my business, but my boy—he loves you.” 

Marianne blushed. “He told me.” 

“He did? Must be sicker than I thought...” For a moment Griselda looked genuinely worried that that might be the case. 

“I love him too,” she said softly to the older fey-touched woman. 

Griselda stared hard at her, narrowing her tiny eyes. “You do, don't you?” 

Marianne blushed, nodding. “I was so stupid.” 

Griselda put an arm around Marianne's shoulder. “Honey, you would not have been the first to be seduced by a pretty face.” 

Marianne snorted. 

“You just take care of Bog. He will try to get out of that bed and charge out here to try to take care of everyone. He needs someone to take care of him for once.” 

Marianne's eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded. “Oh, I will.” 

* 

She returned to the trailer to find Bog had dozed off. He still looked far too pale which made his slim form look even skinnier, half-starved and with dark rings under his eyes making his features even sharper. Marianne carried two bowls of hot oatmeal with brown sugar melting in a warm glaze mixed with creamy butter and some milk. Her heart ached for a moment looking at him, shot, beaten and battered, yet he still worked to keep everyone here safe, including Roland, who certainly didn't deserve it. She moved over to the bed setting the bowls down on the table by the bed. “Bog? Bog you should wake up and eat.” 

He groaned a little, coming awake. He shifted trying to sit up quickly, his wings rattling, but Marianne reached out touching his shoulder. “Everything is alright.” 

His blue eyes landed on her and he took a breath. “Sorry...bad dream...has there been any word on Imp or the potion? Your sister?” 

“Nothing yet,” she answered simply, trying stave off her worry. Marianne picked up one of the bowls to hand it to him. 

He frowned looking at it. “I really should get out there and help search for Imp.” 

“Bog, you are going to sit here and you are going to eat. You need to heal and get your strength back. Sunny has gone to look for Imp. Roland is contained and my sister is with Plum.” 

She squirmed closer to him, pulling the spoon out and holding it up to his mouth. Bog glared at her, but Marianne glared right back until he melted, taking the bowl. “I can feed myself.” 

“Good. I want all of it gone.” Marianne smirked, reached over to grab her own bowl and leaned back against the pillows. 

* 

Sunny and Imp nearly ran all the way back to the circus. When he got to the tents Sunny immediately went looking for Bog, Griselda or Plum—anyone in charge. They were making their way toward Plum's when Griselda saw them. “Boys!” 

They ran over to her, Imp practically throwing the remains of the potion in the bottle at her, acting as if it were burning his skin. Griselda grabbed the bottle holding it against her breast. “I'm guessing by the look on your faces, things are not well with the townies?” 

Imp looked about ready to cry while Sunny explained what he had seen. Not love, but fights. Griselda sighed. “Alright, come on. Need to tell Bog, then we are going to speak with Plum.” 

* 

Bog had finished his meal, even going so far as to show Marianne his empty bowl. She smirked. “Alright, good.” 

Bog grinned in return. “Thanks, Mom.” 

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. She had just taken his bowl and was about to slip out of the bed, but she was suddenly caught by his blue eyes. Bog smiled at her. Marianne started to lean in, to steal a kiss from his soft lips when there was a hard knock at the door. 

They both jumped a foot. Marianne's wings jerked nearly taking out the bedside table. 

She took a breath glancing once more at Bog. “Yes, come in!” He gave her a smile with a bit more strength behind it. 

Griselda, with the potion in hand, Sunny and then a very tired looking Imp stepped into the small trailer. It was snug with all of them, but Marianne moved to sit on the bed with Bog. Bog looked a little shy, but he slowly put his arm around her shoulders. Marianne snuggled closer against him. Griselda thought that she might actually burst into tears at the sight of her son, his arm around 

Marianne, the dear girl snuggled against her son clearly in love with him. Thank the heavens, finally. 

Sunny looked nervous, but he murmured, “Something really bad has happened.” 

Sunny explained what he saw in the town, the way the love potion had caused the townies to break out into violence instead of love. Bog groaned and covered his face with his long gnarled fingers. 

Marianne squeezed his knee. “How did that happen? I mean Dawn seems...I mean the potion worked on her.” 

Bog looked at Imp who was hanging his head. “I think it may only work on fey-touched.” Bog ventured. “We'll have to talk to Plum, but I'm betting that is what happened. Imp, why did you go to town? Did you think that dosing the townies would make them like us?” 

Imp looked up, his dark eyes sad and nodded. 

Bog sighed. “Everyone out. I need to dress and then we are heading over to see Plum.” 

They filed out except for Marianne. She pulled him down for a moment wrapping her arms around him. He smiled returning her embrace. “Everything will be okay. I promise. I will do whatever it takes, Marianne.” 

She snuggled against him. “I know. I just don't want you getting hurt again.” 

He tilted her chin up, staring down into her eyes. Marianne was struck again by how blue they were, like a clear summer sky. “I love ye, Marianne. I haven't loved anyone in a long, long time. I haven't had anyone want me. Ever. No one has loved me Marianne, ever. I'm not worthy of being loved.” 

Marianne gazed at him whispering softly. “I love you and you are more worthy of love than anyone Bog. You are a wonderful man and I love you.” 

Bog swallowed. “I love ye, Marianne.” He cupped her face kissing her gently, delicate nips of her lips with his sharp teeth. The kiss burned more passionately the longer he explored her mouth. His tongue caressed where his fangs pulled her lips causing Marianne to groan. 

She moaned softly wrapping her arms around him, melting against him wanting to delve deeper into the kisses that were also promises of more, so much more. 

But Bog pulled away only a breath's distance from her before laying his forehead against hers. “Can we continue this conversation later?” 

Marianne smiled, a gentle laugh in her voice. “Oh, you bet we will.”


	11. Lovers Come Together

Griselda noticed, but made no comment, on the fact that when her son came out to go with them to Plum's, he hadn't bothered to cover his wings. Hmmm...interesting, she thought to herself. 

Plum was waiting outside her trailer, arms folded and concealed under a heavy, frilled blue shawl. Her hair was partly hidden under an elaborate paisley scarf that only matched her skirt in the sense that it was in the same color spectrum. When the group of them were close enough she nodded a greeting. “So let me guess, the potion didn't work on the humans did it?” 

Imp whimpered and shook his head. Griselda held the bottle up. “So let's talk.” 

Plum came down the steps and motioned for them to follow her. Sunny spoke up. “Is Dawn inside?” 

Plum nodded. “She's sleeping.” 

Sunny looked between Marianne and Plum. “Can I go check on her?” 

Marianne murmured, “Sure Sunny; that would be great.” 

Plum nodded. “Just do not mention Roland.” Sunny nodded and headed into the trailer. 

* 

He found Dawn lying on a pile of exquisitely decorated pillows. She had bathed and wore a simple white shift of a dress, much calmer than her usual clothing. Her wings where spread out behind her. She looked so sweet and frail. Sunny's heart skipped several beats looking at her. She seemed to be sleeping, but when he moved further into the room, her eyes opened. “Roland?!” 

Sunny felt his heart drop to his stomach, but he maintained a smile. “No, it's just me, Sunny.” 

Dawn smiled sitting up. “Oh, Sunny!!” She surprised him by holding open her arms for a hug. He hurried over embracing her. 

“How are you feeling?” Sunny squeezed her tightly. 

“Actually much better now that you're here.” She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. Something felt strange. She wasn't sure what, but a warmth started in her chest. She held onto Sunny when he started to pull away. “Sunny?” 

He frowned with worry, holding her close. “Dawn, what is it?” He stroked her back gently between her wings. He didn't see the way her pale blue eyes widened, but he did feel her grip on him tighten more. “Sunny!” She jerked for a moment, but Sunny held onto her, scared. 

“Dawn. Dawn!!” Then slowly, pink sparkles floated from her eyes, the spell breaking. “Dawn, I love you. I am so sorry! I love you so much. Please forgive me! Oh, my sweet Dawn!” Sunny didn't see what was happening to Dawn, the remains of the spell falling away. He started to sob into her shoulder holding her tightly against him, scared for her, ashamed of his actions. All he wanted was for Dawn to be well again. 

“Oh, Sunny...I love you too.” 

He went very still, his voice a soft, barely audible whisper against her shoulder. “You do?” 

Dawn pushed away from him so she could look him in the eye. “Sunny! Oh, Sunny!! I love you!!” Then she surprised him further when she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, the kiss soft yet passionate. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, Dawn responded with intense passion cradling the back of his head, her long dainty fingers threading in his hair. She moved her mouth over his, the love that she felt for him having been suppressed by the potion now pouring out of her. She pulled Sunny down onto the cushions with her, making him squeak in surprise. “Oh, Sunny!!” Her voice was breathless with the intensity of their kissing. 

Sunny let Dawn direct what would happen next, her hands working to get him out of his clothing. He was several shades of red rotating over his face while Dawn removed his clothing before stripping out of her own. He gasped, staring. She was a beam of sunshine, sitting on her knees looking at him with a shy smile now that they were both naked. “Sunny?” 

He stuttered. “Ah...y-yes?” He was trying not to stare, but she was even more beautiful than his imagination had ever conjured in his dreams. Dawn flushed, her hands in fists on her thighs. “Do you want me?” 

Sunny nodded, having gone mute. She giggled, tackling him down onto the pillows, soon everything else forgotten but the two of them. 

* 

Plum sighed lowering herself to down on the steps of her trailer after Bog and Griselda explained what they had learned from Imp and Sunny. Imp was sitting on the ground next to Griselda who was stroking the poor boy's hair. “I'm not surprised the potion didn't work. My potions are for fey-touched, not humans. I'm a little surprised by the reaction, but I suppose I shouldn't be. Love and hate always sorta mix together.” 

Marianne had her arm around Bog's waist. He was still quite weak, so he willingly accepted help from the woman that he loved. “So what do we do? Is there a counter potion?” Bog asked, his blue eyes bright in his pale face. 

Plum scratched her chin in thought. “Maybe I can cook up something...I don't know. Usually when I sell potions to townies, they are nothing but colored water or nasty tasting tea. Nothing with any real power. And the love potion is usually only broken by true love...that's with the fey-touched. Humans...” She mumbled to herself. 

Plum suddenly stood with determined look in her eyes. “Okay, I'm going to need to look through my books—I will let you know by this evening what we can do.” With that, she turned going back into the trailer, but within seconds she let out a shriek, ran out and slammed the door. 

“Ah...the spell on Dawn has been broken.” 

Marianne's face broke into a huge smile. “Really!! Oh my goodness!” She started up the steps, but Plum put a hand out stopping her. “Ah...no...I think they need some time alone.” Plum gave 

Marianne a very significant look until it suddenly dawned on Marianne. “Oh!!! OH!!”

She hurried down the steps grabbing Bog, who looked confused. “What's going on?” 

Marianne giggled blushing. “Let's go!” 

* 

Imp was sent to stay under Brutus's watchful eye while Griselda insisted that Bog and Marianne come over to her trailer so she could feed them both. She pulled out a couple of folding chairs to sit around a cooking fire. While she began to gather vegetables and other items to make a stew, she gave Bog and Marianne the task of peeling and cutting up the vegetables. “Just stick them in the pot there, but be careful of the fire and the water!” 

Before they could answer, Griselda left to search out the storage where they kept some dried meat. Bog muttered, “I'm the bloody ring master, but my mother acts like I'm still two.” 

Marianne was peeling some carrots when she chuckled. “It's sweet. I miss my mother.” 

Bog looked up from the potato he was peeling. 

“I'm sorry.” 

That was the moment Marianne remembered the phone call to her father. With everything happening she had forgot all about it. He would be coming for them! Oh no. Dawn would not go anywhere, especially now that she and Sunny had revealed their feelings, the potion's spell broken and then there was Bog. She looked into Bog's tender blue eyes. He was watching her, sensing the sudden shift in her mood. 

“Marianne, what's wrong?” The look of such tender concern on his face just broke her heart. She was so in love with him. She...yes she had made a deal, but... 

“Bog, I need to tell you something.” 

He chuckled. “Oh, well that rarely means anything good.” 

“When you were in jail, I called my father for help. He agreed to help me get you out, but only if Dawn and I came home. So I said yes.” She met his gaze, tears forming at the edge of her brown eyes. 

“Do ye wanna go home?” Bog turned his focus back on the potato in his hand. 

“Oh no, Bog! This is my home. With you...” She said the last part softly. 

Bog looked up again with a sad smile on his face. “Really? With me?” 

Marianne nodded. “Oh yes, Bog.” 

Bog set his potato down and leaned over the side of his chair to kiss her, cupping her face with one long clawed hand. The kiss was soft, but there was a great deal of passion behind it. 

Marianne made a little whimper of need, leaning in further, both of them in danger of knocking their chairs over. 

Griselda watched them for a moment with a gentle smile on her elderly face. Then she took a breath; hated to break them up, but food needed to be made. 

“Hey, you two.” They sprang apart nearly falling over with embarrassed giggles. 

“Okay, I found some dried beef so we got lucky—beef stew!” She sat down and started slicing the beef into sections. 

They were all quiet. Griselda frowned, watching the two of them. “Okay, what's up?” 

Marianne glanced at Bog and then sighed. “I made a deal with my father to go back if he helped me get Bog out of jail.” 

Griselda made a rude noise. “Pfft!! Just don't go.” 

“It's not that easy. My father has money and influence. He won't take no for an answer.” 

“Oh, he will from me.” Griselda grinned. 

“Mother...” Bog's voice held a warning, but his mother made another rude noise. “We will worry about your father when he shows up. For now, you two need to eat and we need take care of the townies.” 

Other members of the circus started slowly wandering over as the smell of the stew started to float over the camp. It wasn't long before others were bringing over other food: bread, drink and other dishes. They soon had an impromptu gathering of the circus around them. 

Sunny and Dawn eventually showed up, walking hand in hand smiling and looking completely smitten with each other. Marianne ran over throwing her arms around her sister. “You're back!” 

Dawn laughed. “Yeah, thanks to Sunny.” 

Sunny turned several shades of red though he grinned brightly with happiness. 

They took a seat on the ground near Bog and Marianne. Everyone was passing around food, talking, some singing had started and those with instruments started to play between eating. 

Marianne gave her folding seat to one of the older fey-touched and sat down between Bog's legs. He was a little surprised, but pleased, especially when she wrapped her arms around one of his long legs and laid her head against his thigh listening to the music that drifted over the circus family. 

Bog stroked his claws lazily through her short hair and smiled. 

That was when Plum made her way through the crowd toward Bog. “I think I may have a solution! There is an antidote!” She held a large, ancient leather bound book in her hands, which she seemed to be having difficulty balancing. When she was near enough that she did not need to shout and the music had stopped, she set the book down and flopped down beside it, pointing at a page. “Here is a list of ingredients, but the part that isn't going to be fun is that we are going to have to dust each human.” 

“What?” Bog sat up straighter, but his fingers stayed in Marianne's hair. “Dust each one of them? 

Plum nodded. “Yes. Each one has to be dusted with this new potion. If we don't, if even one of them isn't dusted, then the circle will start over again spreading from person to person like a disease. That's how the potion works on humans. If we don't get all of them, then it will never end.” 

Marianne glanced back at Bog when she sat up. “What do we need?” 

* 

That night Marianne took Bog back to his trailer. Plans had been made for the other carnies to help Plum gather the ingredients. Marianne fought with him over going to the trailer, but with his mother backing her up she won. Bog grumbled the whole time, but she got him into the trailer. “Alright, you need to get undressed and into bed. Plum says it will take a while to come up with the ingredients. Brutus and a few others are heading to town to keep an eye on what is going on. So you need to rest.” 

She walked over to him and started to unbutton his shirt. 

“I should be out there,” he said with a frown. 

Marianne pulled his shirt off of him. “You need to rest.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed happily wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up against him. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate, building and burning slowly. 

He put his arms around her. Her wings were velvety soft against his arms and her small strong, calloused hands moved down his back, finding a sweet spot on his lower back that made him jerk with a heady moan of pleasure. Marianne grinned. Oh, she found a spot! 

She stroked her fingertips along his lower back again. He groaned. “Marianne!” 

She giggled. “I will stop if you promise to get into bed.” 

“Fine, I will get into bed, but you have to let me help tomorrow.” Bog smiled. When had he let this tiny, determined, head-strong fey-touched woman start telling him what to do? 

Marianne grinned, but her heart thumped heavily inside her chest. He was so handsome, that smile of his, so charming and he didn't even realize it, backed up by those heavenly blue eyes. 

“Make love with me, Bog.” The words suddenly just sprang from her mouth. She wanted him, needed him. 

Bog looked shocked. He actually stumbled away from her he was so thrown by her request. “What?” 

Marianne reached up to cup Bog's face. His rough, scarred, sharp, handsome face. 

She leaned up to cover his mouth with hers, her tongue seeking admittance to his mouth. Bog opened his lips slipping his tongue against hers. His knees went weak and his hated wings made a soft dry rattle of excitement. She kissed him long and hard, the desire clear when she pressed her body against his, her hands dropping to his shoulders. She pulled back enough to whisper,the breath of her words warm against his mouth. “Make love to me, Bog.” 

He swallowed gazing into her deep brown eyes. “Yes, Marianne.” 

It took a few moments before they were stripped of everything standing between them. Bog was breathless gazing at her. She took his trembling hands and led him to the bed. They crawled under the covers together and Marianne gently shoved him onto his back. 

Her smile was sweet, tender and loving, her fingers stroking his face. “You are a beautiful man, Bog.” 

He started to say something, but she laid her finger against his lips. “Don't you dare disagree with me.” 

Blushing, Bog pressed his lips together, but then his mouth was busy when Marianne straddled his waist, her wings rising up above him, her kisses demanding his attention. He wanted his mouth to find all her secret spots, to learn what made her shudder and shiver with pleasure. 

Her skin was like velvet, or satin, tantalizingly soft under his rough fingers. The way she moved when he touched her was hypnotic, her body arching, her wings spread. When his fingers brushed over her hardened nipples, she made the most delicious sounding moan. She rubbed herself against him, her hips shifting forward and back as she slid over his erection making him groan. 

Marianne watched Bog touching her. The look on his face was one of wonder, maybe a little worshipful. The rough feel of his claws was titillatingly over her skin. The sound of his ragged moans only fueled her pleasure. When she finally lowered herself over his erection, the feel of him filling her made her cry out happily. 

* 

They made love all through the night, a tender joining of bodies, touching, licking, rocking and shuddering together until their cries of pleasure escaped into the night. 

But later, they lay curled against each other, Bog holding her close, her head resting on his chest as he murmured softly, “I'll fight your father if I have to...” 

Marianne giggled softly. “I'll fight him too. I'm not leaving you Bog.” 

He closed his eyes, emotion overcoming him for a moment. He couldn't keep the lone tear from running down his cheek. Marianne sat up just enough to see the tear and wipe it away with her fingertips. “I love you, Bog. I am staying right here, with you.” 

“I love you too, Marianne.” They kissed lovingly, holding each other through the remainder of the night.


	12. Dust and Dust

Marianne woke naked and thoroughly content, wrapped snugly in blankets and her wings. It only took her a moment to realize that Bog was gone. She sat up and looked around, but he wasn't in the trailer either. 

She sighed getting dressed, finding her leggings and throwing on one of Bog's shirts. Pulling on her boots she figured she knew where he was so that was where she was going to go first, to see Plum. 

She saw Bog's tall form almost immediately when she turned toward Plum's trailer. He was standing outside, using one of his staves to lean on. His mother was there as were Dawn and Sunny. 

Was she the only one who had slept in? 

Plum stood in front of what resembled a cauldron, the contents of which emanated a soft blue glow. 

As Marianne approached she heard Bog muttering. “It's going to take everyone to dust the whole town.” 

Plum sighed. “Well, we could steal a crop duster.” 

Griselda grinned. “That would be fun; flying a plane.” 

Bog chuckled, but with a snarl. “Or we could fly over the town. Several of us have wings.” He threw his hands up in exasperation. Marianne strolled over to Bog, wrapping an arm around his arm. 

She leaned against him. Bog smiled down at her, his eyes becoming gentle with affection. 

Plum continued. “Actually that is not a bad idea Bog. We could have the fey-touched able to fly go through the town followed by everyone else. We should be able to cover the town within a matter of hours.” 

Bog frowned. There were not a great many of them that had wings. He hadn't actually flown in years. He wasn't even sure he still could fly since he had kept the wings hidden and unused for a long, long time. Marianne glanced up at him. “My sister and I could do it. Roland could be forced to do it too, with supervision. You could do it too.” Her brown eyes caught his blue ones. 

“I don't know...” Bog muttered. 

Everyone looked at him. 

Their leader took a deep breath. “Fine, but we're not stealing a plane.” 

Within a few moments they had organized the whole circus, armed with bottles, bags, and other containers for holding the dust that Plum had concocted. Plum looked tired, having been at it all night. Griselda patted her arm. “Honey, you let us take care of this. If anything happens or doesn't work we will come get you.” 

Plum glanced at Bog who nodded in agreement. “Go get some rest, Plum.” She smiled with gratitude. 

Soon everyone was surrounding Bog and Marianne waiting for instructions. Roland was there alongside a tall thin fey-touched who resembled a cicada. His name was Roy, but everyone called him Bug. He was in charge of Roland. Roland had a bag with the blue dust ready to help dust the townies. 

“Alright everyone, we have to get every single townie. I mean it—every single one.” Bog's blue eyes moved over the crowd. “No one can go untouched by this dust...no one, neither children nor the elderly. Alright then, let's head out.” 

* 

When they arrived at the town, it was far worse than what anyone expected. There were people lying in the streets, hopefully only unconscious or maybe drunk. It was clear a few fires had raged and there were several wrecked cars. Bog shook his head looking pained at what had happened. He took a deep breath. “Alright, spread out and everyone have at least one partner. You find anyone injured, get the word to me and my mother or Plum they will take care of anyone needing help.” 

Marianne flexed her wings and glanced sideways at Bog. He took a deep breath and spread his wings, too. Marianne had never seen anything so beautiful! He glanced at her and then grinned with an embarrassed blush at the way she was looking at him. “Ready?” She smiled at him, a smile full of happiness and hope with him, for him...something he never thought he would have...a chance at happiness. He reached out and took her hand in his, then, with a powerful leap, they both rose into the air. 

* 

Roland was very distracted. All he wanted was to get away. He was angry that the love potion scheme had backfired. BUT then he had seen the way Marianne was looking at Bog and knew he had lost. Everything had backfired! He would never get Marianne and all the other things he deserved. Roland thought of escape, but he honestly didn't know how he would get away or where he would go. 

But he did tuck away some of the dust for later...along with a pinch of the love potion he had managed to get a hold of as well. It wasn't much, but it might come in handy...he glanced at his “guard” Roy. Roy narrowed his strange eyes at Roland. Roland made a face flying into the air, his mind working furiously trying to find a way to either get out of this or turn it to his benefit. 

By evening the circus members had completed their task. Everyone met in the town circle where Plum and Bog's mother were waiting. Both older women looked tired. They had treated the injured that were found and helped where they could. Most of the townies were now unconscious because of the potion. “We should know by morning whether the antidote has worked.” Plum smiled exhausted. 

Bog looked around. “Alright, everyone back to the circus. There is nothing more we can do here.” 

* 

Bog slept fitfully that night. Marianne held him tightly trying to calm him, but she knew he was upset about the recent events. If the townies were back to normal tomorrow in the morning then they would start packing up. She pressed his head against her breasts, stroking his face until his breathing returned to normal. 

Bog was up early the next morning, leaving Marianne sleeping. He hid his wings and pulled his hat down low over his head. Most of the circus was still asleep when he left. He needed to know that their mess had been taken care of, needed to know that the town was back to normal. 

He hid in the shadows when he arrived at the outskirts of the town. He saw movement across from him in the bushes near the church. He narrowed his eyes and then frowned in surprise when he saw Imp. Bog glanced around and then quickly and quietly made his way over to the little fey-touched. 

Imp jumped in surprise, letting out a squeak when Bog's shadow fell over him. Bog patted his head. “What are you doing out here so early?” Bog gave him a questioning look. Imp frowned, looking so sad that Bog simply ruffled the little guy's hair. “Worried if the potion worked to reverse what you had done?” 

Imp nodded in confirmation. Bog crouched down beside him. “We all make mistakes,” he explained. “At least your mistake came from a good place—you wanted to help.” 

Imp sighed. Bog performed a rare gesture; he put his arm around the shoulders of the little fey-touched and squeezed. “It will be alright. I promise,” he assured the smaller fellow. “You should go on back and get some rest.” Imp shook his head and Bog chuckled. “Alright, but stay with me alright?” 

Imp grinned and made a soft squeak with a whispered, “Thank you!” 

The two of them remained crouched, hidden and waiting as the sun rose higher in the sky. Then slowly the townies started to come out of their homes, or wake in the places where the fey-touched circus performers had left them. It only took a few moments to see that everything was back to normal. The townies seemed disoriented and a little confused, but there was no fighting, no declarations of love, just confused but normal people. Bog grinned hugging Imp's shoulders again. “Come on boy,” he said in relief. “Let's get back.” 

* 

As soon as they returned, Bog started getting everyone else up and moving. It was time to move out. The townies were cured, but confused and Bog didn't trust them not to come looking for answers from the circus. If they were lucky, the circus might start moving out by early evening. Bog didn't want to spend one more night here if possible. 

Everyone was busy helping and Roland remained under supervision. Marianne found Bog frowning. “Stop leaving me in bed like that.” 

Bog blushed. “Sorry, you were sleeping so nice I just didn't want to disturb you.” She gave him a smile and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned over, his hands resting on her hips as he returned her kiss. Roland saw them and his stomach rolled. He was sick along with being angry. He had to do something—none of this was right!! 

* 

That afternoon Griselda cooked for everyone, making people stop in groups to come to take a break and eat some lunch before going back to work. She kept the little ones occupied with helping her to cook, or other little tasks that she turned into a game. She had just sent a group of them to go bring the next group over for lunch when she saw a train of cars coming toward them and not just any cars but some really fancy ones. 

She stopped a little fey-touched girl with long green hair and tiny spindly green wings dressed in a purple tutu and barefoot. “Erin, darling, can you go find Bog, tell him we got visitors?” 

The little girl nodded, her face very serious and then took off. Griselda wiped her hands down her front over the apron she had on and walked over to the cars. A tall human male stepped out of the head car. He walked over opening the back door for another man who exited the vehicle. This man wasn't tall, but he had a presence about him. His hair was white, along with his beard and the suit he wore clearly cost a pretty penny. 

When he saw her, his nose wrinkled in his face. “I am looking for my daughters. Marianne and Dawn Summerfield.” 

Griselda wrinkled her nose right back at him. “And what do you want with them?” 

The man narrowed his eyes looking down his nose at Griselda. “They are my daughters. I don't think what I want with them is any of your business.” 

Griselda put her hands on her hips, not the least bit intimated by the girls' father. “They've been with me and mine for a while, I will have you know, and I consider those girls family. So it is my business if you are here to cause them any trouble!” 

That was about the time that Bog came strolling up. He wore just a sleeveless t-shirt and slacks. By his appearance, it was clear he had been working hard, helping to pack and move. Right beside him was Marianne. When she saw her father, she nearly stopped right in her tracks. Bog reached out to take her hand and wrap his clawed hand around her tiny hand. 

The look of pure disgust and worry on her father's face made Marianne ill. She could just imagine what he was thinking when he saw Bog holding her hand. But she was not only to let go of Bog. She loved him and she was staying. 

As they walked up slowly to the group, her father sneered at Bog. “Release my daughter.” 

Bog sneered right back. “Marianne is free to go if'n that is what she wants.” 

Her father glared at him before glancing at his daughter. “This is the man you had me help?” He looked disgusted. “Get your sister—we're leaving.” 

That was when Dawn's voice broke the awkward silence. “NO!! DADDY! I am not leaving!!” The younger Summerfield sister came running over, holding Sunny's hand. 

Their father turned to his other daughter. “Dawn, you are coming home right now! No daughters of mine are going to make themselves into a freak show for others to stare at!” 

Marianne let go of Bog's hand to step forward. “It's better than being locked away and treated like...you're ashamed of us!” 

“I'm not ashamed of you. I just want to protect you from...” Their father glanced down not sure what to say. 

“Dad, Dawn and I are happy here! We both found someone we love who loves us in return. We get to be out in the limelight instead of hiding away.” 

Bog stepped forward. “Sir, I love you daughter and I want to marry her. This is my circus, she and her sister will be safe here, cared for, and here we are all a family.” 

Marianne turned on Bog. “You want to marry me?” 

Bog blushed crimson. “...Yes...” 

Marianne squeaked before throwing her arms around him. “Yes, Bog I will marry you!” 

Griselda gasped while Marianne and Dawn's father look enraged. “Now see here! Marianne agreed to come home if I helped get you out of jail!” 

Just then coming up behind the girls' father, was Roland. He had that pinch of love potion he had managed to get a hold of in his hand. No one saw him until the pink dust caught the sun light. 

Dawn cried out, but it was too late. 

Marianne screamed. “ROLAND!” 

Bog snarled starting to move forward, but Roland grabbed Marianne's father around his neck. Their father's eyes fluttered from the dust as his gazed settled on...Griselda.


	13. Unexpected Results

“ROLAND! I'm going to kill you!” Bog snarled, but Roland backed away with Marianne and Dawn's father, who was currently reaching for Griselda. “My love!” 

Griselda made a sound of shock. “What?” 

“Look, you give me what I want and I will let him go,” Roland hissed while he pulled on the older man, but Dagda was deceptively strong as he struggled against Roland trying to get to Griselda. Roland was having an extremely difficult time keeping a hold on the older man. Bog took a menacing step forward. Roland looked panicked. He really hadn't thought any of this through and that fact was making itself crystal clear at this very moment. 

Dadga, in his desperation to get to Griselda, managed to throw off Roland. The younger man went flying backwards landing hard on his rear. 

Dagda went hurtling after Griselda who squawked in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her. “My wild rose!!” 

* 

The chauffeur jumped back into the car, slamming the locks on all the doors in terror, clearly not a bodyguard for their father. If he could have driven away, he probably would have, but there were so many fey-touched around the car and he knew if he simply left Mr. Summerfield he would lose his job! 

* 

Dagda tackled Griselda to the ground and started to cover her face in kisses. Griselda wrinkled up her face trying to push him off, but he was not budging. “Oh, you are the most beautiful woman! I love you so much!” he gasped in love-struck awe. 

Griselda glared at everyone. “Someone get him off of me!” But Dagda was holding her against him stroking her face and peppering her with kisses. It would have been funny under a different circumstances. 

Marianne didn't get a chance to see what was going on with her father and Griselda as chaos seemed to temporarily break out among the carnies. 

* 

Roland fumbled in his jacket pocket, pulling out a gun. At the sight of the weapon, every member of the circus that was present moved on Roland like a crashing wave on the beach; he didn't stand a chance as he was swiftly pulled to his feet. Bog pushed forward grabbing Roland by the front of his shirt while at the same time he slapped the weapon out of his hand. 

Bog's dangerous claws dug into the fabric of the shirt, ripping it, but he held onto Roland and yanked him close. He hissed, his fangs bared. “You are done here, Roland. Do you hear me?!!” He shook the blonde fey-touched for emphasis. Roland had the good sense to choose that moment to scream. 

Marianne came rushing up behind Bog, putting her arms gently around his waist. She laid her head against his back, resting her head between his wings. She could feel the tension in him, the barely contained violence. 

Roland looked terrified, his hands on Bog's wrists, visibly shaking. His eyes fell on Marianne when she stepped around Bog, keeping her hands on the man she loved to calm him. 

She glared at Roland. “I suggest you go, Roland and you don't come back—ever.” 

The group of fey-touched around them all hissed, grunted or nodded in agreement. 

Bog snarled before he shoved Roland away. “Yer exiled from the circus, Roland. Don't ye ever show yer face around here again or I canna be held responsible for what might happen to ye.” 

The circus crowd swallowed Roland. Marianne didn't see what happened, but she didn't care. She turned her back on Roland forever, pulling Bog around with her. It was 

Marianne who yelled at everyone as she directed Bog away from Roland. “Okay guys, let's get packed up and ready to move!” 

Dawn and Sunny came running up. “You guys okay?” 

Marianne nodded, though Bog still too wound up to speak. 

The four of them walked together heading toward Plum's area figuring that was the most likely place that Griselda and her new boyfriend would have headed. Plum was outside of her tent, more of her belongings already packed and loaded up onto one of the trucks. Griselda was sitting in the circle of Dagda's legs, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist as he spoke about how beautiful she was and how lovely he found her hair and skin...placing sweet butterfly kisses on her ears. 

She glanced up at her son, her arms folded over her chest with a grumble. “Plum says her supplies are all packed and there ain't a thing she can do until we get to the winter camp site.” 

Marianne was torn between being upset to see her father acting like a love-sick teenager and laughing for the same reason. But she had to admit, sitting there holding Griselda was the happiest she had seen him since their mother's death. 

Bog sighed deeply before turning to gaze at Marianne. He clearly looked upset and was blaming himself for what happened. She laid her hands on his chest. “We will get to the winter campsite and we will cure my father there. I can call and make arrangements...let his people know he will be with us. We will keep them both safe. It'll be fine.” She stroked Bog's face and he sighed relaxing into her touch. He took one of her delicate hands in his and turned to Plum and his mother. “Sorry Mom.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I suppose it could be much worse.” 

Dagda grinned and nuzzled her neck which made Griselda giggle. “Oh, goodness. I haven't had this sort of attention in years!” 

Dawn giggled. “Daddy is going to be so angry!” 

Marianne sighed. “Yes, he is.” 

* 

Soon the circus was packed up and on its way. Travel to the winter campgrounds was going to take at the most two weeks on the road, give or take any unforeseen problems. Marianne sat next to Bog, curled against his side as he drove at the head of the caravan. They were a motley group of motorized vehicles, trucks, and trailers along with a few old-fashioned animal pulled trailers, as well as a couple of buses and a handful of motorcycles. 

They had left a pleading Roland at the edge of the town they just left. Bog couldn't help that pull in his heart. He still felt responsible for Roland, but he knew he could no longer have him with the circus; he had caused too much damage to forgive; the last straw being Marianne's father. So they had left the blubbering fool on the edge of town, alone and unwanted. Bog hoped that he would find another group of fey-touched who would take him in and perhaps Roland would have learned a lesson from all of this. But he couldn't dwell on the fate of one, unworthy fey-touched. He had a whole circus to get to winter camp and a father to cure. 

* 

They had been on the road for four days. The first flakes of winter danced through the air, but Bog didn't expect any accumulation. The truck he was driving was rumbling along, Marianne curled against his side having fallen asleep. Bog smiled softly glancing down at her. She had her head on his lap, so he was being careful when he turned the wheel. 

Dawn was riding with Sunny and his mother—along her with her temporary boyfriend—were with Plum. Imp was with some of the children that were riding with the circus animals. Everything was peaceful. 

But Bog's mind was wandering. He didn't know what was going to happen once they cured Marianne's father. Bog thought it might kill him to lose Marianne, but he didn't want to estrange her from her only other family. 

He sighed heavily. He loved her so much, but enough to let her go? 

He blinked back a few tears. Yes—yes he did. He would never make her stay. But then his mind wandered to Sunny and Dawn... Damn. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

“Bog, you alright?” 

He startled slightly at the sound of Marianne's sleepy voice. “Yeah...just thinking.” 

Marianne sat up and kissed his cheek. “Everything is going to work out. I promise,” she assured him with a smile. 

He glanced sideways at her. “How can you be so sure? Your father has a lot of money and pull.” 

“Yeah, but he loves me and Dawn. I think he will give in, let us stay. No matter what, we are still fey-touched...this would be a great solution to his problems.” 

Bog frowned. “Marianne...” 

“I don't mean it to sound badly...I just...I want to be your wife. And no matter what I told my father, I'm willing to fight him for you.” She squeezed his knee. 

Bog pressed his lips together, his eyes brimming with tears. “I'm not worth that Marianne...not worth fighting your father...” 

Marianne leaned against him and whispered. “You are worth more. So much more Bog. I love you,” she said, as if that small statement summed up everything important. 

Maybe it did, he realized. 

He swallowed, his throat tight, but he managed a smile. “I love you, tough girl. I love you with all my being.” 

She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. “Then you let me worry about my dad.” 

* 

That night when they camped, Griselda was about ready to strangle Marianne's father. “The man won't give me a moment's peace!” She threw her arms in the air only to have Dagda wrap his arms around her. “You are so adorable when you're angry!” He grinned kissing her cheek. 

Griselda groaned. It was very difficult for many of the others gathered around not to laugh. 

When they sat down around the campfire, Bog started the stew simmering over the fire. Griselda had to sit between Dagda's legs so he could brush her hair and hum love songs contentedly. 

* 

Dawn and Sunny showed up not too long after camp had been made that night as always, walking hand in hand. Dawn was practically glowing in her happiness which only dimmed when she saw her love-stuck father. But since he seemed content at the moment, Dawn managed to maintain a hold on her happiness with Sunny...she refused to dwell on what might happen once the spell on their father broke. At least until they made the winter campgrounds. 

* 

Bog was cooking that night, making a stew that would serve several of the group. There were other campfires around the trucks and trailers where everyone was cooking and sharing. Over to the side he could see the little fey-touched children playing in a nearby field catching the evening snowflakes that fell. Bog smiled watching all the little ones. He liked watching the kids play, so full of innocence and happiness about everything. He wanted nothing more than to keep them all safe and happy. Just because they were fey-touched shouldn't mean that they didn't get to have a childhood filled with wonder.

That was what he wanted...for a moment the thought of having children of his own came to him...with Marianne...he smiled tenderly. He had never thought that could be in his future, but now....he swallowed and pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself, his wings covered by the coat's warmth and stirred the stew in the large pot. His mother was watching the look in Bog's eyes. She smiled softly to herself. Someday he was going to make a devoted father. 

That was when one of children came running up and grabbed Bog's arm. “Come play with us!! Make us fly, please, please!!” 

This little fey-touched girl had rather high, pointed ears and eyes that resembled a cat's. Her eyes caught the light and glowed. Her tugging on Bog's sleeve brought the rest of the children running and caused a few others to start chanting for Bog to make them fly. Marianne walked over carrying a plate with some flat breads that had been made over at one of the other campfires. She saw the children begging Bog to play with them and laughed. “Go on,” she urged him. “Go play.” 

Bog chuckled standing to his full height, but then he bent over, catching Marianne's chin and kissed her, which caused the little ones to either make noises of being sick or to “Oo!” and “Ah!!” 

Dawn giggled pulling Sunny to his feet. “Can we play too?!” Sunny laughed, holding Dawn's hand, the look of pure love in his eyes was beautiful and bright for anyone to see. 

The children all squealed in agreement. Soon the three adults were laughing and playing in the field with the kids. 

Marianne took over dinner, but she watched Bog running around in the field with the children, lifting them up in the air and “flying” them around before putting them on their feet. He and Sunny chased them and Dawn, causing them to laugh and squeal. 

Griselda laughed watching her son. “He is going to make a good father someday,” she murmured softly. 

Marianne's cheeks flushed as she watched him. “Yes, he is.” 

To the surprise of both women, Dagda spoke. “I agree. I'm glad he is in love with my daughter. He is going to make you a wonderful husband, Marianne.” 

Marianne stared. “Dad?” 

He glanced up from brushing his fingers through Griselda's hair. “Yes, honey?” 

“Do you mean that?” Marianne knew it had to be the potion...he couldn't really mean it. 

“Sure I do, darling. I've seen the way he looks at you.” He smiled. 

Marianne glanced at Griselda who shrugged. The unspoken question: if that was how her father really felt or if the love potion had some sort of control over more than simply being in love with Griselda...the older woman muttered, “Need to find Plum.” 

* 

Later that evening, the fires were still going, children were in bed and the adults were talking, smoking, or doing more intimate things in the privacy of tents or truck cabs. Bog sat outside with Marianne. The evening air was cold, though the snowflakes had stopped falling. He had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and had her snuggled between his legs. His mother sat across from him with Dagda who was holding a blanket around her shoulders too. He would occasionally kiss her ear, but he had settled down in his over-the-top expressions of love. Dawn had fallen asleep against Sunny, who stroked her hair holding her close. Their small group was waiting for Plum to join them. 

Finally just as Bog was thinking he might have to go search her out, she seemed to appear like magic out of the darkness. 

“Sorry! I was in the nearby woods foraging. So I heard you had a question for me?” Plum flopped down unworried about dead leaves and dirt. 

Marianne sat up rubbing her eyes. “My father, he said something and I needed to know how much of it was the potion and how much of it was him.” 

Dagda frowned. “You're talking about me like I'm not here, Marianne. That is very rude, especially to your father.” 

“Sorry Dad, really.” Marianne turned to Plum. “He said he was happy I was with Bog.” 

Bog jerked in response. “What?” 

“I want to know how much of that is the potion.” Marianne frowned. 

Dagda humphed. “What potion? Marianne, what are you talking about?” 

Plum frowned. “Really? Well....” She gazed at Dagda would was snuggled against Griselda. The funny thing was she didn't seem as upset about it as she had earlier. 

Plum frowned, staring hard at the two of them. She whispered something under her breath before turning back to Marianne. “Well, I don't think that had anything to do with the potion.” 

Marianne frowned. “Are you sure?” 

Plum stood up brushing off her rump. “I can't be positive...no one is ever completely positive, but I think you got his real feeling on that subject. So, if that is all, I need some sleep. Good night!” She hurried off without a backwards glance. 

Marianne and Bog watched her go, both of them with quizzical looks on their faces. 

Griselda stood then. “Well, I'm off to bed too.” Dagda stood with her, taking her hand. “You kids sleep well,” he said with a smile leading Griselda off. Sunny stood up too. He managed to cradle the sleeping Dawn in his arms despite her long legs and wings dragging the ground when he stood with her. “Good night, you two!” he whispered. 

Bog waved. “Sleep well.” 

Bog and Marianne watched Griselda and Dadga head off, whispering at the same time. “Something weird is going on.” 

Bog laughed. “Well, no point in worrying about something we can do nothing about tonight. Let's get some sleep.” 

Marianne yawned standing up. Bog stood, throwing some dirt onto the fire to put it out just before he lifted Marianne up into his arms. She giggled as he carried her to the back of the trailer and opened the door taking her inside. 

It was chilly inside, but nothing two warm bodies wrapped around one another couldn't fight off. Marianne stripped off Bog's clothing, taking her time littering his chest with butterfly kisses, her hands exploring slender hips, tracing the long curve of his sensitive spine. 

His wings shuddered with pleasure and lifted Marianne up in his arms. He covered her neck with nips and licks, he walked her to the bed. In the darkness, he was careful of her wings as he dropped her down on the bed, their bodies coming together with heated sighs and deep, lustful moans. 

They made love long into the night, sharing their passion for each other, before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

* 

Within a few more days they arrived at the winter campgrounds. Over the course of those days, Griselda and Dagda seemed to have settled into something that resembled domesticity. Marianne was torn, because now they both seemed...happy...in love...not the strange obsessive pull of the potion, but....different. Even Bog had noticed it. 

But for now those thoughts were set aside as the circus troupe began the task of making camp for the coming winter. The campsite was a traditional one for the Dark Forest Circus, having been used by Bog's grandfather and great-grandfather before him. There were cabins set up all around, enough to house every family in the circus and space enough for tents, trailers or whatever else they needed for camping. Numerous, neat wood piles had been prepared before they had left last Spring. Campfires were built, stoves and fireplaces in the cabins warmed up and soon the campground was bustling with cozy activity as everyone unpacked and settled in for the winter. 

Bog, as ringmaster, had his own cabin. Marianne was impressed. The inside was oddly clean with comfy furniture, a large bed and a cozy looking fireplace. 

Bog dropped their packs down. “There is a family farm nearby—they have been allies of the circus for generations. I don't know the whole story. My da told me that one of their kids had a fey-touched child that the circus took in. After that the family took care of us every winter...whatever the truth is, we have a mutually beneficial relationship.” 

Marianne grinned. “That's really wonderful.” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, a lot of circus folk aren't as lucky as we are.” Bog performed a quick visual inspection. “The bedding and everything should be fresh, they usually know when we'll be here. I'll get a fire started.” 

Marianne grinned happily. “Sounds good.” 

* 

By that evening, everyone was set up in their respective places. Dawn and Sunny were sharing a cabin with another young couple and the four of them seemed to be getting along well. Bog's mother had her own as well that she usually shared with another of the elders of the circus, but the rumor mill had said Dagda was her roommate...unsurprising...and a little unnerving... 

* 

Bog and Marianne had their cabin mostly ready for the winter, their belongings stashed in a room, clothing hung up, fireplace roaring, blankets aired out, everything comfortable for a winter to be spent together. 

Marianne was curled up on the couch in the cabin, a blanket of bright purple and blue across her lap. They were waiting for Plum, her father and Griselda, as well as her sister and Sunny to arrive. Bog was over in the tiny kitchen preparing some coffee. She glanced around behind her to watch him bend over to pull some biscuits out of the oven that he had made. He wore a simple shirt, clearly designed by his mother for his wings. Marianne smiled watching Bog tinker in the tiny kitchen, his wings free as he worked, humming to himself. Her heart swelled just watching him performing simply homey tasks.

It was as if her love was now growing in tiny bursts, blossoming into a deeper love for this man based heavily on the little things he did. She blushed to herself thinking she was getting sappy, but she didn't care. She was in love. 

Bog had just set the tray of hot biscuits on the counter when a knock sounded at their door. Marianne jumped, wrapping her blanket around her shoulder as she hopped to the door to let everyone in. The night air was littered with drifting flakes of snow. This winter promised to be very cold. 

Marianne ushered everyone in. There were exclamations of happiness over fresh, hot biscuits and hot coffee. Hugs and greetings were also exchanged, as if they had not all been traveling together for a few weeks. In short order, they were soon sitting comfortably around the fireplace. 

Bog finally sat after making sure all his guests and his lover were settled with warm drinks and buttered biscuits. He folded himself down onto the couch next to Marianne, a cup of coffee warm between his claws. “So, did you make the cure Plum?” 

Plum frowned. “Well...yes I did. It was actually the first thing I did as soon as I had all my ingredients.” 

Everyone looked at Griselda and Dagda. The two older people were sitting on a chair, Dagda having Griselda on his lap, one arm around her waist, the other comfortably draped along her knees. They looked back at Marianne and Bog with completely innocent looks on their faces. 

“Well, why didn't you use it?”Bog snarled at Plum. 

“She did.” Dagda smiled at Griselda. Griselda reached up and stroked her fingers along Dadga's cheek, causing both his daughters to stare. 

Marianne's voice lowered in shock. “What?” 

Dagda grinned. “The potion wore off days ago.” 

“Wore off?? How the fuck does that even happen?” Bog looked ready to stand up, but Marianne quickly laid her hand on Bog's arm. “Shh...let them finish, Bog.” 

Griselda blushed, which Dawn and Marianne both found to be adorable. “Yeah...seems that the more time we spent together...getting to know one another...well...the potion just sort of faded away.” 

Plum frowned. “I had heard stories like that...that the potion only worked to show a potential lover and the initial...lust of first love...but then fade as the real thing took over the potion. I only ever HEARD of it happening...never saw any evidence until now.” Plum scratched the end of her nose, clearly having no idea what to do. 

“But how do we really know it's not the potion?” Dawn asked, though it was clear she was hopeful. Their father had been a widow more years now than he had been married. Marianne knew Dawn would love for their father to find love again; she hoped so too. 

Dagda was the one who spoke. “Well I know you girls will never be sure, but...I would like the chance to stay here and show you.” 

Marianne frowned as she spoke. “What about going back? Keeping us hidden?” 

Her father had the good sense to looked ashamed of himself...deeply ashamed. “I'm sorry Marianne, Dawn. I just...after your mother died I...I didn't want to lose anything else. You girls being fey-touched seemed like a curse...and...I...” 

Griselda elbowed Dagda in the chest. “What he is saying is he's sorry. Very sorry.” 

Dagda murmured, “If my daughters will forgive me?” 

Griselda got caught up in the hugs as both young women rushed to their father, hugging them all until Griselda was begging to be saved. 

Bog smiled softly watching it all...perhaps things were going to change for all of them... 

* 

Epilogue: 

Bog was dressed in full ringmaster regalia, his top hat nowhere to be seen. Unlike his old coat, this new one was designed to reveal his wings in all their glory. His wings were in fact buzzing as he worked, writing. The pen, looking tiny in his hand, sped across the last of the papers on the makeshift desk. He tapped the end of the device against his lips in thought before he signed off on the paper with a flourish. 

That was when he felt a tug on one of his wings. Bog turned to see his tiny daughter sitting on the floor of the tent behind him, his top hat on her head. She had pushed it back, her tiny pointed ears holding the rim of the hat up. She grinned a wide smile at her father, her teeth sharp and crooked like her father's. 

Bog smiled at her. “Okay, Daddy's done. Wanna go see Mommy and your brother and sister?” 

The little girl squealed putting her chubby arms up to her daddy. Bog grinned, picking her up and grabbing his hat at the same time, plopping it on his head. The little fey-touched girls wings buzzed happily, looking exactly like her fathers, though she had no claws or scales. Her brown hair was a moppy mess as she snuggled her daddy around the neck as best she should could. “Me fly today daddy?” 

Bog chuckled. “Lily darling, yer still too little.” 

The tiny girl stuck her bottom lip out as far as it would go. Bog laughed flicking the tip of his claw on it making her giggle despite her frown. “Come on, let's go watch Iris and Raslyn fly.” 

He tossed her up onto his shoulders moving his hat to place back on her head as they headed out of the tent. 

* 

Outside, the circus was in full organized chaos as the performance stages inside and outside the tents were getting their finally touches. Children were everywhere, running errands or simply playing and getting underfoot while the adults worked on last minute preparations for tonight's opening performance, the first this spring! Bog walked with a jump in his step making his daughter laugh and squeal with delight. They waved at other fey-touched as they headed to the practice tents set up in the back away from the main events. 

Along the way Lily squealed with delight when she saw her grandparents. Dagda was helping with a couple of the horses, brushing them down while Griselda was giving directions to a couple of fey-touched young men, one of whom was Imp. Over the last few winters Imp had outgrown his name. He was tall and thin, though he kept an impish gleam to his eyes and skill for finding mischief. He waved running off from Griselda to have Lily drop into his arms. 

“IMP, IMP!!” Lily crowed with enthusiasm. 

Bog snatched his hat back from her just as Imp snatched her up and started buzzing Lily around, her little wings flapping for all they were worth. Bog grinned watching them as his mother wrapped an arm around her son's. “So how is Marianne doing?” 

Bog glanced down. “She's doing fine. She has the twins at the practice tent.” 

Griselda chuckled. “Shouldn't she be resting?” 

Bog shared her laugh. “You know how she is. Besides, the twins need their practice, if she doesn't watch them, they're liable to run off and practice without any supervision.” Dagda walked over then, wiping his hands on a rag as he did so. “Morning Bog.” He saw his granddaughter and Imp playing, which made the old man laugh. “Better watch that one Bog, I think once she gets her wings really going, she is going to be a little flying daredevil.” 

Bog chuckled. “I'm afraid so—just like her siblings.” 

Dagda patted Bog's should giving him a warm smile. “How is Marianne doing?” 

Bog smiled. “Oh fine. She has the twins with her.” The older man nodded then laughed with glee as Imp flew Lily straight into her grandfather's arms. 

Bog smiled. “You mind watching her for a bit? I want to check on Marianne and the twins.” 

Lily started to pull on her grandfather's beard. “Sure thing, Bog,” the older man said with a wincing grin. 

Griselda grinned. “Go on dear, we got Lily.” 

Bog planted a kiss on the little fey-touched girl's head waving his claws at her before he set back off to the practice tent. 

Pulling the flap aside, Bog slipped into the cool, dim light of the tent. The floor was covered in fine sawdust and a large, wide net filled the middle of the tent. Up in the trapeze Bog saw his two eldest children, a boy and a girl both with butterfly wings like their mother. Raslyn's wings were the brilliant amethyst of his mother's, while Iris's wings were much paler, almost iridescent. They both had brown hair with auburn undertones and their mother's brown eyes. 

Bog was careful not to move as the children were about to perform a complicated trick, he could tell by the way they were holding themselves on the trapeze. They were both almost thirteen, both growing tall and thin like their father. Bog always secretly thanked whatever deity there was that they had their mother's looks and not his. And then they had adorable little Lily, sporting her father's wings and teething out fangs. 

Bog watched his two eldest children. He was tense watching, but he trusted their mother's teaching and their own intelligence. The air hung still, then suddenly the two fey-touched move. The flips, leaps and turns they performed together were executed with perfect precision. When they finished and bowed to their mother, Bog burst out into applause. 

The twins yelp. “DAD!!” 

Bog laughed. “Sorry! But that was impressive.” 

Both children looked exceedingly pleased with themselves as Bog walked over to Marianne. He may have been their father, but praise had also come from the ringmaster. 

“Bog...” She said his name with much love in her voice. 

Marianne's hair was longer now, brushing her shoulders and she was very, very pregnant. 

Bog carefully embraced her and rubbed her stomach. “How are the two of you doing?” Bog asked tenderly. 

Marianne snorted. “Oh, fine, though I feel like a damn whale.” 

Bog tilted her chin up. “You look beautiful.” He kissed her softly 

Marianne giggled and the twins started making horrible vomiting sounds. 

Bog turned, laughing. “Get down here, you two!” 

“Where's Lily?” Marianne asked as Bog put his arms around her shoulders. 

“With her grandparents,” Bog murmured while they walked closer to the side of the net when their two eldest leapt down. Bog grabbed them both, helping them to the floor. 

Iris and Raslyn took off ahead of them yelling. “Going to grandma's!!” 

Bog pulled his wife's arm through his while they walked. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Marianne glanced up, reaching with her free hand to adjust his top hat. “Love you too, Ringmaster.” 

They both chuckled, stepping out into the morning sunlight and watching their children run up ahead of them laughing and carefree. 

Life could not be any better.


End file.
